


Japan's Ace

by kurenohikari



Series: Victuuri's beginning Kurenohikari's style [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Yuuri, Chris is Yuuri and Viktor's friend but they don't know it, Dark Christophe Giacometti, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Viktor, Viktor loves to play matchmaker, Yuuri in Russia, but they all grow up, kid yuri, young Viktor, young Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: Now that Yuuri is ready to start competing again, will his anxiety attack again?What about his relationship with Viktor? Will Yura accept the older skater into his just formed family?Where is Zero? And what's this accident that hunts the Katsuki brothers?Let's find out!





	1. Hello brother~

If you asked St Petersburg local hockey team what they think of Zero Katsuki, you'll receive a variation of answers.

Most of Japan would say that he was a demon. Born to create chaos and loves trolling with anyone and everyone. The fact that he owns it and used to be all over the tabloids scandal after scandal, didn't help either. It wasn't that he was bad, but he was the rebel, the punk. The one who enjoyed the adrenaline of a fight, the party boy who drinks more than he should sometimes, the one who changes partners left to right cause he doesn't find the right fit- not that others saw it like that. A bad influence. The man no parent wants their son to look up to or their daughter to date.

Those in Hasetsu would state that he was the most loyal person that exists. Someone who would do anything for his family, and to some extent for his team. A young man who had went through a lot already an deserves some happiness. A diligent son who is always there to help his parents. An overprotective and doting big brother, who adores his baby angel from the bottom of his heart- to the extent that he sold his soul to the devil. They would say that he puts that front of a demon to his little brother from the media and make him come out as an angel.

If you asked his boyfriend, he would swear he is the most attentive and kind boyfriend ever. That his Zero was the most perfect man, who pushes him to become better. However, You can’t trust everything that Dimitri says. They are both so engrossed with each other and so in love that the other could kill someone and they still would think that their partner was the best.

If you asked the local team of St. Petersburg, they would say that he is born lieder. A genius at ice hockey that despite his young age he was one of the most valued members of the team. A man of honour that believes on hard work, team work and fair play. Who always takes care of his team mates and is ready to lend a hand if needed. To be honest, they were glad that the media was wrong about him and Zero wasn't a troublemaker good for nothing. They liked this change of image he had ever since he came to Russia.

These last year and a half his name has been out of the tabloids, not counting when he is on the front cover for being on a date with the heir of one of Russia's most powerful men. The new image change brought more sponsors and brands that wanted endorsement deals with him and the team.

So, when a boy barged into the St. Ptersburg ice hockey team's rink and demanded to know where Zero was, they didn't make a big deal out of it. The boy must have just entered high-school, maybe a fan. He was clearly Japanese. He looked so cuddly and warm wearing his oversized sweater, and his hair all messed up. His big eyes added to his cute image. Various hearts skipped a beat when this angel blushed and stuttered an apology at his rudeness.

So, when this angel barged into their rink and demanded to know where Zero was, the hockey players didn't make a big deal out of it. This fan looks harmless and so adorable. And Zero couldn't have gotten into a bad situation, that's just not him... if they only knew.

" _ **Are you fan?**_ " Dimitri finally asked, he had came to pay a visit to his boyfriend.

" _ **You could say that...**_ " was the enigmatic response of the angel " _ **His number one fan ever since Zero was nine and he was playing at the local rink at Hasetsu. Who do you think gave him the nick name?**_ "

Suddenly, the expression of that cite boy was no longer adorable. A sly smile appeared making him look... dangerous. Dimitri felt a shiver ran through his spine and the desire to keep this boy far away from his boyfriend.

Of course, things not always worked out as one wants them to.

"Yuuri!?" Zero yelled, clearly shocked, when he stepped out from the changing room and ready to get on the ice.

In matters of seconds, the cute boy whose adorable expression turned into a dangerous one, now showed obvious anger... no, rage. He started yelling in Japanese. No one but Zero comprehended him, but by how the youngest team member winced and flinched every two seconds it couldn't be pretty.

Suddenly everything was quiet, the unknown boy had his hands on his hips and looked expectantly at Zero- waiting for a reply, an answer. The older Japanese looked down, as a child being scolded- if they weren't so confused at what the heck was going on, the Russians would have found it very hilarious.

Zero said something, it was in a soft and broken tone that had everyone in guard. They didn't understand what he had said, but he had never sounded so vulnerable before... at least, not in front if them. The cute and angelic boy from the beginning was back, but this time you could see some sadness.

The boy sighed and said something in a soft but firm voice. It seems that after that everything was... all right?

" _ **Pleasure meeting all of you, see you around**_ " with that said the younger Japanese turned around on his heels and left the rink, leaving every Russian confused as hell.

" _ **Zero what the fucking hell did just happen?!**_ " Alexei asked his team mate.

Dimitri looked at his boyfriend with a concerned expression. Could that boy had been an ex-lover? After all, Zero was known for his promiscuous behavior back in Japan.

" _ **That was my little brother**_ " the Japanese sighed " _ **I haven't seen him ever since I moved here. It seems that he found a coach here. He is a figure skater**_ "

" _ **So, he is training under Yakov Feltsman?**_ " asked Dimitri, this time much more relaxed knowing that he didn't have to compete against an ex-lover " _ **Why was he so angry? Is it that you both don't get along?**_ "

Zero laughed at his cute boyfriend's question " _ **No, he is trainung under Alyona Kurosaki, Feltsman's daughter. Adn din't worry. We get along perfectly, that's not the problem... ah... you see, as many of you know I was an orphan. One summer day in Tokyo my training was interrupted by this cute little boy who soon became my first and biggest fan, not to mention my best friend. His parents saw how close we were and after knowing about the abuse I had to go through at the orphanage they adopted me**_ "

His team mates were furious on his behalf, as every time his past abuse is mentioned. They had never met someone so strong before, who can mention such a dark past so easily. They kind of want to get on a plane to Tokyo and burn the whole place to the grown for making their new brother suffer, because being part of a team meant being family. Even if some do not understand his way of living, but they respect him and Dimitri anyway.

" _ **I**_   _ **remember this time our parents and sister couldn't assist to one of my matches. Hasetsu as it is a small town doesn't have their own ice hockey team, but there is this club in middle of nowhere where people all over the region go. It is surrounded by small towns, so there is nowhere to train other than there. Our sister was studying for her finals and our parents were very busy with the inn. I was sad that none could go. But as things were getting difficult around home, because they had a new mouth to feed, I didn't say anything. Yuuri, my little brother, is a big fan of your famous ice skater Viktor Nikiforov and was saving his pocket money for a new limited edition poster he wanted**_ "

The sweet smile that appeared on the Japanese's face, when he mentioned the story, had everyone holding their breath at how clear it was that Zero loved his little brother so much. But was had warranted such affection they wanted to know.

" _ **He used all the money he was saving to get a one way bus ticket to my club and be able to cheer for me on my match... then, I knew that my brother would always be there for me and would do anything for me because he loved me so much. I promised myself that I would protect that angel with all I had... and then that had to happen**_" his expression turned to one of such anguish that had everyone worried again.

The Katsuki brothers really were something, in less than an hour they had the whole place on an emotional roller-coaster. Which had everyone already tired.

" _ **What happened?**_ " Dimitri was the one brave enough to ask the question that everyone was thinking, sitting at the bench next to his boyfriend and placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm a hockey player" Zero turned to English, too emotional to have to have a conversation in Russian. Thankfully, everyone was bilingual "I know nothing about ice skating. But my little brother always had confidence issues and that stops him from getting better and taking risks to improve his skating. So, I surfed the net for jumps that he could practise with me. His singles and doubles were solid, but he was having problems with his triples. I found one that's called Axel and thought it would be a nice one to start with, you know?" many knee already where this was going and didn't like it at all "At the beginning he refused saying that he wasn't able to do it and that at least there should be an adult with us. I pushed him, thinking that it was his anxiety talking..."

Zero took a deep breath, tears were already rolling down his cheek "I sometimes can still hear the crack his skull made against the ice... I'll never forget how the rink looked covered in red..." many gasps were heard and Dimitri wrapped his arms around his boyfriend rapidly "For a second I thought that I had killed my baby bro... when we got to the hospital he fell on a come, luckily, he woke up only a week afterwards. But he had forgotten everything that happened a week before the accident. The doctor scared us saying that he might end up with permanent brain damage. However, after a month various medical checks later there was nothing to worry about. The worst is that none of them blamed me... I could have handled anger and disappointment, but they were asking me if I was ok. _Me?!_ The one who almost killed their biological son!"

Many were shocked at his reaction. The usual composed and tranquil Zero, was a mess breaking down in front of them. So, this was the reason why he had a sudden change of character.

"I coudln't handle it any longer. I wasn't able to step on a rink for over a month. But you know what finally broke me? What made me come all the way to Russia and chose this team over the offer Tokyo gave me? When I found out that there are skaters on the _senior_ division that still have problems landing it. None of that would have happened if I would have just listened to Yuuri when he told me no. I moved here and cut all connections with my family, out of guilt. That's why Yuuri was so mad at me. Also, the fact that I kept pushing the photo shoot we have to do together for a Japanese brand of clothes so I wouldn't see him again"

"You can't blame yourself for that!" exclaimed Alexei "From what you had just told me, your brother loves you and wouldn't want you to blame yourself" many team mates nodded their heads in accordance.

"That's exactly what Yuuri told me before leaving... that _and_ that he was expecting me at his house for dinner tonight" Zero sighed "Will you come with me?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Of course!" Dimitri replied immediately.

The team had to get on ice, cause their coach had lost his patience and wanted them to start practising now. However, they all had their mind elsewhere... Yuuri's dinner party that night. All wishing the best to the Katsuki brothers and that they would finally be able to fix things up.


	2. A challenge has been accepted

"Yuuuuri~" Viktor's voice was loud enough that the whole rink heard him, even with the noise of skaters practising and coaches talking with their students. Luckily, everyone already got used to it through the summer "I missed you!" he whined, but flashed his heart shaped smile when he was finally able to wrap his arms around his loved one.

"Viktor we saw each other yesterday at practice" Yuuri deadpanned, not even bothering to get away from the bear hug.

He was already used, as everyone on the rink, to this new behaviour from his idol. At first, everyone was shocked by their National hero acting like a child. But he was also a rink mate... family. So, when they notice how happier he looked or how his eyes shinned and were no longer dull they let their discomfort go and accepted this whole new face of Viktor.

"But that was so looong ago~!" complained the Russian skater, clinging even more to the younger boy.

" _ **Hey! Old man get away from MY Yuuri!**_ " a little boy growled, starting to kick Viktor on the shin.

Everyone stopped and looked as the imposible happened. Katsuki Yuuri, the biggest fan of Viktor Nikiforov, pushed his idol away in preference of someone else. They all saw, jaws dropping and eyes wide open, as the Japanese skater got down to hold the blond Russian on his arms. Even with the frown and glare decorating his face, the blond little boy looked adorable with his little arms and legs wrapped around the older skater's neck and waist. Clinging possessively to his idol as he glared at the old man that was making a fool out of himself.

"Em... Yuuri, who is the little boy?" Viktor asked his angel, not knowing what was happening- feeling stupid for being jealous of a kid.

" ** _I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!_** " everyone cringed at the kid's shouting and foul mouth, some a bit surprised that someone so young understood English.

" _ **Now Yuratchka, that's not polite**_ " they all watched amazed how the blond Russian's anger decreased under the Japanese's scolding, and even looked guilty for behaving so bad in front of him " _ **Why don't you present yourself to your rink mates?**_ " everyone's heart warmed seeing the lovely smile of the rink's angel, cooing at how adorable he looked interacting with a kid.

Once Yuratchka was placed back down on the floor he threw a last glare at Viktor before taking a deep breath and then bowed down, saying " _ **Good Afternoon everyone, I'm Yuri Plisetsky. From now on I'll be training with all of you on this rink, alongside Yuuri under Alyona-sensei's care**_ "

" _ **How cute~!**_ " all the female skaters squealed at the adorable and suddenly polite little boy, who can't even be ten yet.

" _ **That's my good ice tiger**_ " praised Yuuri, lifting him up on his arms and smothering with kisses all over his pretty little face. Making Yuri giggle and everyone awe at the how the blond kid glows when he smiles like that... almost like a fairy from a fairy tail " _ **Yuratchka is here today to observe a normal day of training, get used to the rink and the strange faces that soon will become familiar. He's freshly out of Yakov-sensei's summer camp and ready to start his training with his own coach. Aren't you little tiger?**_ " Yuuri squeezed the little boy tighter, making his giggle some more.

" _ **You both seem close?**_ " Viktor commented, trying to keep any malice from his tone.

" _ **Well we are family after all**_ " replied Yura nonchalantly, with an annoyed expression directed at the silver haired skater " _ **Yuuri is going to adopt me when he turns eighteen, he is also sponsoring my training**_ "

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " everyone exclaimed, being taken by surprise by the blonde's reply.

They couldn't believe that someone so young like Yuuri was taking such an important decision so early on life. He truly was an angel with a golden heart. What the Japanese didn't realize was that at that moment he made Viktor fall in love with him all over again.

" _ **Your rink mates are stupid**_ " Yura turned to his future guardian " _ **And annoying**_ " he added when Viktor attacked both Yuris with a bear hug, his signature heart shaped smile on place.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE DOING?! GET BACK TO TRAIN NOW!**_ " Yakov yelled, face so red in anger that Yuuri worried for the coach's health.

" _ **No! I don't wanna! I want to stay next to Yuuri! And our dear son Yuratchka!**_ " whined Viktor, stomping his foot like a little boy, making everyone sweat drop at his behaviour.

" _ **I AM NOT YOUR KID!**_ " Yura yelled at the annoying skater, giving him his best glare- unluckily for Yuri that just made him look like an adorable angry cat.

" _ **You wound me son! How could I ever survive this pain!**_ " Viktor exclaimed dramatically, hand over his heart to portray his ‘pain’.

" _ **Viktor get back to train now!**_ " Yakov screamed again, now you could see veins popping on his forehead.

"Why don't we all calmed down" Yuuri tried, turning back to English "I couldn't follow up with what was said with all the yelling and with how fast you were all talking, so I apologize. But it surely wasn't something grave. Viktor why don't you go to train with Yakov and I promise you that you can come later with Yura and I to the market to buy groceries" Yuuri offered, knowing how much Vitya loves doing mundane stuff like that " _ **Yuratchka, why stay by Yakov-sensei's side ok? Watch Viktor's training or something else, but never leave his side until I come back. I have to discuss something with Alyona-sensei before starting to train**_ " the blond only nodded at the Japanese's order.

With one last hug to his idol and glare to the annoying silver haired skater that was trying to take the other Yuuri away from him, he skipped towards coach Yakov's side and stayed put until his future father came to get him. Of course, Viktor did as he was ordered as well. But he... well, he whined and complained at being so far away from his loved one after being reunited. He was starting to get into Yakov's nerves, but at least the lazy skater now took training seriously and that was something that he should later thank the Japanese skater for achieving.

"What's this about Alyona-sensei?" Yuuri asked his coach in Japanese, once they reached the ballet studio of the rink for some privacy.

"We are here for reviewing your jump sequences. At least for the ones you'll have to land for me to start training you on quads" replied the ex-skater with a glint in her eyes that had the young boy weary "For the qualification events the SP combination will consist of a triple loop-triple flip and the triple axel with a difficult entry. The FS will have the same combination of the SP but also a triple flip- triple lutz combination. One combination at the firsr half and the other for the second one. This routine has two triple axels, one with a tano variation- one arm only- and the other combined with a spread eagle at the end. The tano variation one will be the first jump, while the second triple axel will be how you end the routine"

"Tano variation?!" exclaimed Yuuri, eyes wide open at his coach's words "I never lifted an arm during a jump before!"

"And you want to start with quads?" scoffed Alyona "If you can't do this, quads are just a dream angel. And I know you can otherwise I wouldn't be giving it to you. Or you are not up to the challenge?"

Yuuri almost growled, knowing he was being played. Hi coach knows quite well he can't back down when he is challenged.

"Then, I better start training" the Japanese skater stood up, ready to leave when he was stopped by his teacher.

"Wait, do you really belive this is it? I am just getting started" Alyona's smile sent shivers down his spine, cursing the day he mentioned quads in front of her. Yuuri knew that his teacher would use his inhuman stamina against him during training "For the Junior Grand Prix, we'll increase the difficulty level. We'll keep the axels the same and right where they are. But the combination of the SP will be triple flip-triple lutz. The same for the FS same, plus a triple lutz-triple axel combo" Yuuri's jaw dropped at that, but kept quiet "For Nationals it will be much the same, but in the FS we'll pass both triple axels to the first part of the program and for the second half we'll put both combinations. You would have built a better stamina by then, which with the level of yours now it's to say something"

"Are you insane?! That's not what we had agreed on" I complained, knowing that even with my stamina this training _plus_ the Academy's will kill me.

"I know what you are thinking. How can I manage to train for all of this and for Lila-sensei's school's end recital as well?" Alyona cut him off "Easy, you already know both routines- which were, and still are, gold medal worthy. I talked to my mom and she spoke to your teachers, they know about this little challenge we have and will take it into account. Also, those extra hours student put for the recital before summer you are excused. That way I won't kill you with all this training. I am your coach Yuuri, my duty is to help you unlock all your potential not break you"

"Sorry" the Japanese apologized, cheeks burning with shame for doubting his teacher.

"It's fine. Let's continue! For Worlds, because yes Yuuri you'll make it there, it's pretty much the same as Nationals but we will upgraded a bit the triple combinations. In the SP it will be a triple lutz-triple axel combo, while the FS will have the same plus a triple flip-triple lutz one" Alyona saw her student's jaw drop and sighed disappointed that Yuuri doesn't trust his talent at all "It is not an obligation, you can leave it with only one arm lifted"

"Thank you" sighed the Japanese, grateful at her offer "How will the training go?"

"We will start with getting your body used to the triple combinations. All your triples are solid, thanks to all that time we had- when you didn't compete- for training. Then we will pass to your triple axels, your height is good but there is always something to improve. In this case the distance. When I give you the ok we'll begin with the so feared tano variation. Are you up for it?" Alyona teased, lifting elegantly an eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted sensei!"


	3. Public Image

They had finished with training that day and as promised Yuuri had taken Viktor with them to buy groceries. Yura didn't complain as much as they expected, it seems that the Ice Tiger had grown to respect the older Russian after seeing what a good skater he was. Much to the Japanese's embarrassment the brand 'Angel ou Demon' is starting to begin popular in Russia. And billboards of the last photoshoot were starting to appear around the city. Which brings the trio to the situation they are in right now.

They were getting out of St Petersburg station when a lot of girls began looking their way, while giggling. At first they thought they were looking at Viktor, he was Russia's local hero after all. But when Yura suddenly stopped walking and kept staring at the same place with eyes wide open in awe, open-mouthed, they saw the real reason behind the giggles.

Right outside the station, there was a huge billboard. On one side there was the picture of Yuuri hugging a bunch of roses, with the word 'ANGEL' printed on white at the bottom (I know that on the picture it says EROS, sorry). On the other side, there was Zero showing his lion tattoo on the back, with the word 'DEMON' printed on black at the top. Between both photos it was written in block white letters 'ANGEL OR DEMON, WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?' with a black background, and underneath that 'Coming soon' in italics.

"Wow! Yuuri~ You look so beautiful!" Viktor exclaimed, captivated by how beautiful his little piglet looked.

"Oh, Kami! I didn't know it reached Russia?!" the Japanse gasped, still not believing it.

Soon they were surrounded by girls, asking them for photos and autographs. Yuuri wanted to get the hell away from there, he always hated being the center of attention and surrounded by noisy fans. However, Viktor grabbed him by the waist and whispered in his ear- smile never leaving his face: "I know you feel awkward in this kind of situations, but fans are very important for a public figure. They are the ones that buy our merchandise and support us through our careers. Look closer and you'll notice their energy, which they practically pass to us. Just... try"

Yuuri wanted to refuse, but then thought about it. He Is Viktor's fan, how would have him felt if his idol had ignored him. What would have happened if he had ignored Yura? Who is his fan. So, Yuuri stayed and greeted his fans. He still felt uncomfortable because for him he didn't deserve to be looked up to... but if he could inspire people- like Viktor inspired him- then he had no right to protest.

When the hoard of fans finally left they resumed towards their original objective, Yuuri with a new found energy- just like Viktor had told him. Until, they noticed the strange glimmer in Yura's eyes. The Japanese suddenly felt horrible, the whole situation must have been stressful to his little ice tiger. And instead of putting him first, he enjoyed the feeling of being loved by his fans. However, his train of bad thoughts was put to rest when Yura turned towards him with awe and determination clear on his eyes, and said:

" ** _One day I want to be like you. I'll skate on the same ice as you, I'll get all of your gold medals and I'll be on that same billboard. Just wait! I'll make you proud!_** "

Both older skaters such stared at this little boy, amazed and rethought a lot of things about their lives. A situation like this, which was so normal in their lives, made such an impact in someone's life. Enough impact that they helped someone decide their path in life, that they gave them the inspiration to work hard to make their dreams come true. Both skaters felt ashamed for how little thought they put on their fans. Viktor might not brush them off like Yuuri does out of embarrassment, but he does dismiss and forget them as soon as they are out of sight. 

Looking into those shinning emeralds, that the beautiful boy has as eyes, they swore to themselves that from now on they would take into account their fans and give them the importance they deserve.

" ** _I know you will, my Ice Tiger_** " replied Yuuri, almost in tears at hearing that the one he sees like a son wants to be like him in a future. Plain and simple Yuuri Katsuki, who would have imagined? " ** _But, I am already so proud of you_** "

Those words had the blond Russian on the edge of crying. He had never had a dad before to praise him and be proud of him, he was never important to his mother either. So, having his idol, his role model, saying that he was proud of him and that he knew he would one day be better than him... Yura had never been happier.

He jumped into Yuuri's opened arms and let the older skater carry him the rest of the way towards the market- not carrying that he was acting like a kid. He simply basked into the warmth and love that the Japanese radiated. Viktor didn't know if it tore them apart out of jealousy, or to coo at the sweet scene in front of him.

When they reached the market the took a trolley and placed Yura on it, Yuuri even gave him his phone so he would be entertained until they finish shopping. At first the boy was angry at being dismissed and made a tantrum, but once he noticed that he couldn't follow up with the conversation the older skaters were having in English he gave up and opened a game app to play.

"He is a handful" commented Viktor, gazing down at Yura.

There was no malice in his voice but a bit of fondness, so Yuuri didn't take it as an insult and replied: "But worth it"

"I didn't know you were into modelling? It just doesn't seem to be your style" continued the Ice King "I know that you used to be Canon's face, because of how popular your YouTube page is- especially your travel journals. However, this is the first time I see you being a face of a clothes brand"

"It isn't my usual style... but it is kind of meaningful for me and my big brother. He was the one on the image that had 'DEMON' written at the top" replied Yuuri.

"You have a big brother?" asked the Russian, surprised at the revelation.

"Yes, Zero Katsuki. He is a hockey player, here at St. Petersburg. He'll become the team's captain next season for what I've heard" answered the Japanese.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Viktor "Now that I remember, it was all over the news at one moment. This genius Japanese player that was recruited by Russia and was dating the heir of one of Russia's richest men. Are we talking about the same man?" at Yuuri's nod, Viktor whistled "Damn it! The Katsukis breed monsters!" 

Japan's Angel threw his head backwards and laughed at that, making many stop and stare at the beautiful sound. When his two Russian companions noticed it, they sent deadly glares at the voyeurs- who hurried to rush away. Yura stared up at the annoying man that wants to take his future papa away and began to think that he can't be so bad if he is helping him to keep the creeps away from his family's angel.

 _I withdraw what I said_ , thought Yura as he watched as the old man threw himself at his idol for one of his bothersome bear hugs. What annoys him the most is how the other Yuuri seems used to it already, as if it were a normal thing.

"Yuuri~, what are your future plans?" Viktor asked the younger skater, already scheming.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri replied distracted, as he placed a few things on the trolley.

"I mean, your endorsement deal with Canon was only for last season and if that brand of clothes is already placing billboards all around the city that your duties with them are over. So, what do you plan to do next? Raising a kid is expensive, specially if you are the only sponsor he has for figure skating- which is expensive on it's own. You surely are thinking of future deals with other brands. I was thinking that it would be nice if we both model toge..." whatever Viktor had to say, was cut short by Yuuri- who still was only paying half attention to the conversation as he searched for the stuff he needs to prepare dinner.

"I didn't really finish my duties with 'Angel ou Demon'. I did all me interviews and the photoshoots that I had on my own, but there's still the photos that I have to take with my aniki. Not to mention the fashion show in Tokyo after Nationals this season. Lucky for me, I will have enough time before Worlds. Also, the deal I have with them is for three seasons- which means the rest of my high-school life. Not to mention that I used to be a very famous world known dancer and have more than enough money to support both of us for a long while without any need of making deals with brands. Though I will take some extra time in Tokyo this season after the fashion show for a small photoshoot and some interviews. You see, in Japan each year they chose a famous face to promote the festivals around the country **(A/N: This is an invention of mine, not real at all)**. I always wanted to become so popular that they would chose me to be the Festivals' Face, so when they contacted me I was so happy. I'm planning to take Yura with me and show him my culture for a change" Yuuri didn't even notice that he had just broken Viktor's delicate and dramatic heart.

Yura did, and he was so proud of his idol- smiling victorious at his rival for Yuuri's attention. 

When the Japanese finally looked away from the products and turned to face his idol, he began to panic not understanding what had just happened. You could practically see Viktor with poodle ears, down in clear sign of distress and teary. Sniffing like a dog that had been kicked by his owner. A very comical scene if one understood what the heck was going on.

"I wanted to model with you~!" whined Viktor, pitifully and ridiculously if you asked Yura, before throwing himself towards Yuuri- who barely caught him.

The Japanese began to feel embarrassed at the scene they were creating, though, the older skater didn't even notice, used to being the center of attention and to being so dramatic.

"Ok, ok! I promise I'll model with you! I'll reserve next season's endorsement deal for you! Only if you find a brand that would want both of us" Yuuri tried to comfort the Russian, starting to believe that he was in charge of two kid not one.

"You promise?" Viktor asked, finally taking his face from the younger's ches, looing up with puppy eyes filled with hope.

"I promise" 

> "Yeah~!" the oldest of the trio pumped his fist in the air, a sign of victory. While the youngest was scowling and the one in the middle asked his kami if he did something wrong to be left in charge of these handful kids.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  


	4. Family Dinner- Part One

" ** _The old man is no coming to dinner?_** " Yura asked, once they finally were able to get away from a tearful Viktor.

" ** _No... this is a family dinner. I have someone I would like you to meet_** " Yuuri answered.

The Russian boy wanted to ask more, to know what had his idol so tense and nervous. Was it that he didn't get along with his family like what happened with Yura himself? Or was it something else? But he kept quiet, he liked to be left alone in moments like those so he gave Yuuri the peace and quiet he always wants.

When they got home, the Japanese sent Yura upstairs to take a bath and dress up nicely. Which meant his good cheetah print pants, button up black dress shirt and his cheetah sneakers. The little boy didn't know who was coming that was so important, nevertheless he did as he was asked. Once he was finished, he descended the stairs to find his dedushka and ballet teacher dressed nicely and preparing the table for dinner. By the smell, Yura could tell that Yuuri has finished preparing his mother's famous katsudon and Nikolai's pirozhki- who was kind enough to lend the Japanese the recete.

" ** _Good. Now that we are all ready, I can explain things_** " began Yuuri " ** _My older brother is a famous ice hockey player around here. I haven't seen him in a while and I'm a bit nervous, but also excited to present him to the new members of our family_** " both Plisetskys blushed at the Japanese's words " ** _He'll be coming along with his boyfriend, and said boyfriend's parents. They are well known around here, Albert and Alexandra Ivanov_** "

" ** _The Ivanov family?!_** " the other three exclaimed, stunned that such important figures of the Russian community were coming to their home.

" ** _Yes..._** " answered Yuuri, still not understanding the effect of his words " ** _Zero, my brother, is also bringing someone for Yura to meet. I'm sure you'll like the surprise_** " that caught the attention of the blond boy, but before he could open his mouth to inquire the door bell's rang "Here they are!" in his excitement, Japan's Angel turned back to his mother tongue and rushed to receive them. A bit disappointed by only finding Dimitri's parents " ** _Good night_** " he greeted them politely, with a deep bow " ** _It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for taking good care of my brother_** "

" ** _Oh, my!_** " gasped a beautiful blonde woman, who looked younger than she truly is " ** _Japan's boys really are quite polite, not like the rascals we have here_** " she commented, before smiling to the high-schooler " ** _And when Zero praised you for being good at languages I thought he was just doting on his little brother, but then again my Dimitri never praises someone who doesn't deserve it and he did say that you had a great management of Russian- if not a bit accented- for not having lived here for a year_** "

" ** _Thank you, Mrs. Ivanov_** " replied Yuuri with a light blush, that had the Ivanov couple cooing internally at how adorable the boy was " ** _Would you like to come in?_** "

" ** _Yes, thank you_** " answered Albert, giving the boy his coat when he offered to put it at the closet, and inspected the house.

It was spacious but still gave out this sense of home and warmth. The decoration was the perfect combination of Japanese and Russian culture, it was kind of chaotic but it fit just perfectly. Waiting at the living-room, there was the woman that Zero had told them was acting as the legal guardian of his little brother and two Russians. An old man and what looked like to be his grandson. 

" ** _Madam Okukawa, it's an honour to meet you. I am a huge fan. Your swan lake presentation before you retired simply magnificent!_** " Alexandra praised the ballerina, before smiling at the two strangers " ** _It's a pleasure to meet you both as well..._** "

" ** _Nikolai Plisetsky, and this is my grandson Yuri. But you can call him Yura or Yurio so there is no confusion_** " replied the old man, standing up to greet both of them.

" ** _They are the new members of our family_** " Yuuri responded to the unasked question of the Ivanov marriage " ** _I am planning on adopting Yuri when I turn eighteen and Nikolai is like the grandfather I never had_** " the married couple stared at the boy shocked by the big decision he made so early " ** _Why so shy ice tiger?_** " the Japanese asked with a small giggle, when Yura trotted towards him to hide behind his legs- for once acting like a normal little boy, facing a pair of strangers.

" ** _I don't like it..._** " he replied, sourly.

" _ **Eh?**_ _**Yuratchka, why don't you like them?**_ " the Japanese asked, surprised by such a reaction from the boy he got to know for being so fearless.

" ** _They all keep having the same reaction!_** " Yura growled angrily, but then began to fidget and look at his idol with such insecurity that it broke the adults hearts " ** _Is it so bad that you want to adopt me?... Is it a bad idea?_** "

" ** _No! No, my Ice Tiger. Of course, it's not a bad idea or something bad!_** " Yuuri hurried to say, kneeling down and hugging his boy tightly " ** _The problem it's that I am young and it's not... common for people my age to decide on having a kid, less adopt one. That's all. But I'm sure Mrs. and Mr. Ivanov meant to harm, they were just surprised_** " 

" ** _Ok_** " Yura said quietly, still not quite believing him but a bit happier.

" ** _We are so sorry, little Yuri. We were just surprised by how mature and responsible Yuuri is_** " apologized, Alexandra, feeling guilty for almost making a little boy cry " _ **It's a pleasure to meet you and to know that you are now part of the family**_ "

" ** _What do you say, Yura?_** " scolded him, gently, Yuuri.

" ** _The pleasure is mine..._** " it was a bit muffled by the fabric of the Japanese's clothes, as the blond was still snuggling against the older one.  

" ** _Good boy_** "

_Awe! So cute!!!_ Alexandra squealed inside her head at the scene before her, completely approving of Zero's little brother.

When the door rang again, a smile slipped slowly into Yuuri's lips and told Yura: " ** _Are you ready for your surprise?_** "

Unsure of what to say, Yuratchka simply smiled and followed his idol towards the door. His eyes widened in delight and a huge smile formed when he noticed the extra member that Zero and Dimitri brought for dinner.

" ** _Kitten!!!_** " the Ice Tiger exclaimed, excitedly. Normally such a loud noise and being suddenly taken away from your master's arms by an overexcited kid, would make a cat restless and cranky. However, Yura wasn't called the cat whisperer for nothing. The black cat just purred and rubbed himself against the little boy.

" ** _Say hi to Kuroo,_**   _ **Yuratchka**_ " Yuuri said softly.

" ** _Hi, Kuroo_** " the Russian skater said, dutifully.

Thinking that maybe this family wasn't so bad, after all they had a cat. They can't be bad if they have a cat!


	5. Family Dinner- Part Two

Even when dinner was served Yura didn't let go of Kuroo and kept on happily cuddling with the cat, as he ate the delicious katsudon that his idol made for him- oblivious of the tension surrounding him. No one dared to be the first one to break the awkward tension, no one knew how to. Until, Albert decided to ignore the elephant of the room for now and break the ice.

" ** _I've heard that both, you and Zero, are modelling for this popular clothes brand from Japan. It was quite a surprise to see billboards around the city while driving around. It seems that they are opening their first International shop and chose St. Petersburg for that_** " he told Yuuri.

" ** _Yeah... I got a big surprise as well_** " replied Japan's angel.

" ** _What do you mean by that?_** " this time was Dimitri the one who talked, not liking the implications.

" ** _What it means is that the assholes of 'Angel ou Demon' didn't fucking tell us that they were broadcasting our photos outside Japan!_** " growled an angry Zero, ignoring his brother's scolding for swearing around a kid " _ **I already talked with our agent so he can solve this fucking mess, we are pursuing legal compensation for this**_ "

" ** _If you need anything you know that you can count with my family's influence_** " Dimitri told his boyfriend, placing a hand on his arm for comfort- he was furious in regards of Zero.

" _ **You both can count with us, you are now family after all**_ " Alexandra agreed with her son's statement and Albert simply nodded.

"Then, can I ask a favour from you" Yuuri turned to English, speaking with a heavy accent and rapidly so Yura wouldn't understand. He took everyone by surprise, cause the skater was someone who prefers doing things on his own and not with the help of favours "I want to be one hundred percent sure that there is no way that ugly bitch that doesn't deserve to be my little tiger's biological mother could ever get him back. I feel wrong by asking this of you, but from what I recollected from everyone's reaction when I mentioned your family is that you are well known and powerful. This matter with 'Angel ou Demon' will be solved easily, I'm sure that it was a misunderstanding. However, if you were kind enough to use your influence to assure me that I won't lose my Ice Tiger... then, I'll be forever in your debt"  

Everyone was moved by the Japanese's words, how could he be this good. Nikolai and Minako felt guilty for not noticing how he felt, they should have known about this doubts that clouded him. The Ivanovs who knew what this boy did for their dear Zero, promised themselves to make sure every judge in Russia will concede that Yuuri is a much better parents for Yura than that horrible mother who abandoned him.

" ** _Yuuri~, why are you speaking so fast in English?! Who know I can't follow up_** " Yuri pouted, pulling from his idol's sleeve with his little hands.

" ** _Sorry, my Ice Tiger. Are you enjoying your katsudon?_** " Japan's angel changed the topic of conversation rapidly, luckily for him, Yura didn't notice it and proceeded to praise the older skater.

Yuuri relaxed a bit when Dimitri nodded at him, knowing that they'll have his back if things go south. The rest of the evening was easier, the tension had calmed down and everyone got to know each other better. They wouldn't call each other family yet, but they were getting there. When it was time for dessert, everyone moved to the living-room and left the Katsuki brothers to clean up- clearly a silent way to tell them to fix their problems. Nikolai knew that if they started a fight, he was in charge to take Yura as far away as he could so he wouldn't hear them yelling at each other.

"You hurt our parents, did you know that?" Yuuri asked Zero in Japanese, not caring that about what a low blow it was to use the parents card "They waited for you to call, to message them, even a postcard would have worked! We only knew that you were safe and sound because Minami-san kept us informed. Did you know that we were watching your match, we watch every match really, but this one had us all spooked. I think you can guess which one was it... the one which afterwards had your bloody face all over the news! Did you know how much mom cried when she saw you being dragged into an ambulance? How much I cried?! How we all felt when the paparazzi hunted us down and asked million questions? Questions that we didn't know the answer of because my idiotic brother never returned our calls!!!" the skater began to notice how loud his tone was starting to get and lowered it to not spoke his Yura "We all knew how guilty you felt about my accident... but we needed you. _I_ needed you. Not the fucking money you keep sending every month!"

"Yuuri, I..." 

"Vicchan is dead" Japan's Angel cut him off, before he could excuse himself "He was hit by a car right before my FS at my first JGP. I was fucking _destroyed_. Do you know who was the one I called for comfort?" the look of sheer horror and guilt on Zero's face, almost made Yuuri smirk- but he wasn't the vindictive type "I needed you and you never returned my calls. I'm sure that you didn't even followed up my career"

"I watched your first qualification event, you were so beautiful" Japan's Demon told him, a look of awe appearing as he remembered how gracefully his little brother skated that day "But... every time I saw you jump... I kept flashing back to that rink and your blood all over the ice... and when you failed a jump... I felt that my heart fucking stopped beating..." Zero had to take his time to stop the panic attack "I'm so sorry... I never wanted to hurt any of you... can we- can we start again?"

"Of course we can, you idiot" replied Yuuri, with a small smile "But first you need to call mom and dad, they are expecting you"

"You sly dog, always a step ahead" Zero said, fishing his phone from his back pocket and dialling "Hey mom... I missed you too..."

Japan's Angel smiled at his crying brother, hearing their mother crying from her side of the call and decide to give him so privacy. His job here was over and he was very glad that he finally was able to fix things up with his brother. Yuuri just hoped that nothing else would come between them.

If he only knew.


	6. Training, unexpected visits and a strange bromance

**Alyona:**

Yuuri brought gold home on his first qualification event. Even a personal best on his SP. He landed cleanly all his triple combos and all transitions were smooth. The only problem was that he touched the ice when he jumped the triple axel with a tano variation.  
  
He was so afraid that would mean that our deal was off, that he lost the challenge. Luckily, for him, all I asked was for him to land the jump not perfection.  
  
It didn't bother me at first, but as we kept training for the Nederlands' event, Yuuri kept committing the same mistake over and over again. That rang warning bells in my head, something was off. He wasn't not landing this jump because of lack of confidence or not having the ability... it was something else.  
  
" ** _Have you figured it out?_** " Vitya's voice startled me.  
  
" ** _No_** " I answered, not taking my eyes off my student who failed on landing the triple axel cleanly... again.  
  
" ** _Yura knows nothing as well_** " Viktor continued " ** _I think Minato knows something or has an idea of what the problem is, but it seems that's impossible to make her share the information... I am worried, Alyona. Yuuri looks afraid every time he is preparing for that jump. What the heck is going on?!_** "  
  
" ** _I can answer that for you_** " a voice startled us from behind.  
  
We turned around just to find the whole local hockey team of St. Petersburg. Their presence brought the whole rink to a complete silence, dad took that moment to make his announcement:  
  
" ** _For technical reasons, their rink can't be use. So, for the next month we will be sharing our ice rink with The Soldiers. I've already placed the new timetable at the front_** "

Many started protesting, but my focus was on the dark haired boy who kept looking at my student with a fearful expression as Yuuri prepared himself to try the jump again.

" ** _What do you know?_** " I demanded to know, snapping him out of his trance.

” ** _The triple axel might be his signature move right now, but once upon a time was the jump that almost killed him._** ** _Of course, he’ll be afraid of the jump! Specially, if you want him to do it with a hand in the air!_** ” the hockey player replied.

“ ** _Yuuri... almost died?_** ” Viktor was the one brave enough to ask, while I was frozen. Fear and admiration clear on his voice, not many were brave enough to come back to the ice after such an accident.

” ** _This sport, any sport, comes with it’s risks. He ended up in hospital in a coma, but there were no lasting effects or anything to worry about_** ” the player continued his explanation.

“ ** _You are Zero Katsuki, aren't you? Yuuri's brother_** ” Viktor asked.

” ** _I am_** ” my student's brother, answered.

"What's going on?" the sudden English startled us, we turned around to find an akwardly smiling  Yuuri "Niisan!" my student exclaimed when he finally saw his brother and rapidly left the ice to hug the hockey player.  
  
"You are in trouble outoto, it seems that your coach didn't know about the accident" I heard Zero tell Yuuri in Japanese, surely the boy didn't know I studied the language in college.  
  
When my student turned to look at me, I knew I was giving him the famous Feltsman glare cause he cringed.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about" was the only thing I said before dragging him away for some privacy.  
  
I hope he is prepared because it's going to be a very long chat.  
  
**Viktor** :  
  
Zero and I watched as Alyona dragged Yuuri away for a scolding, I wished him luck. I know that glare very well and it only means bad news for the skater under the Feltsman coach.  
  
"So I finally meet the famous Viktor nikiforov, the Ice King my brother admires so much" Zero's comment made me turn towards him.  
  
It wasn't what he said, but how he said it. I could feel the animosity towards me. I was taken off guard, not used at not being liked by people who aren't my rivals- even rivals admire me more than they envy me. I plastered my charming media smile and turned to face my future brother-in-law.  
  
"Yuuri has told me so much of you. It's a pleasure finally meeting you" I told him.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands away from my _underage_ brother, understood? You are not the first one whom I caught looking at my adorable outoto with lustful eyes. He worships you, I won't have you using that to take advantage of him. Or otherwise, I'll make sure no one ever finds your body" he threatened me.

The knowledge of others lusting after my little piglet blinded me with rage, I even almost growled angrily at the idea of Yuuri being in someone else's arms.

"I don't want him for sex" I finally said "I'm not even asking him for a date until he turns sixteen, which is legal here in Russia. But do not worry, I won't touch his pure body until he is also legal in Japan. As for your threat... let's just say that being Russia's Hero comes with it's benefits. You try to come between my Yuuri and I... let's just say that the one whose body won't be found is yours" my charming smile turned to a cold one that Alyona always says sends shivers down her spine "But don't worry, I'll make sure to be there to comfort your _adorable outoto_ "

"You are not the good man that others believe you are, Nikiforov" Zero commented, a strange look on his face.

"I am not. But then again, Yuuri is good enough for both of us. What he needs is someone who is capable of doing the things he is not, to protect him" I replied, showing clearly my animosity towards him.

I normally don't like people at all. They bother me or I simply hate them usually. Of course, there are some exceptions. Yakov, Lilia and Alyona, they gave me a home when I had none. So, I am grateful at them. Most of the days I like them, but they are also very annoying sometimes. Chris, my only real friend, who I also like but sometimes want to shout at him to shut up because of how bothersome he is.

If they end up not forming aprt of my life in the future, it’s ok with me. I’ll be sad for a bit but then move on with my life as if everything was back to normal. I don't show it because I have to keep up this façade, this image I have created to excel in life. However, things had become harder and harder to fake lately... to stand.

Until Yuuri came around...

He made my whole life brighter. Made this annoying people I have to call rink mates, even though, their abilities aren't even close to mine. He is the first person I truly, really,  _completely_ like. He was the one who presented me to the other person I truly completely like: Yura. The blond tiger, is a work of art- that's for sure. However, he does never treats me like the prodigy everyone says I am. He treats me like a normal person, even though he admires me- as his future father does. He also is a very interesting kid. At first, I thought I would have to act as if I liked the boy to be with Yuuri, but it seems that luckily that won't be a problem.

I thought of acting as if I like this boy, for Yuuri's sake. But if Zero even thinks of separating me from my saviour angel... let's just say that things won't end up well.

"I don't like. I'm sure I never will. But my outoto does, and you seem to care about him. You might be what he needs... also, powerful enough to protect him if things go south. Don't think this means I won't kill you if you end up hurting my brother and nephew, cause I will" he told me. I felt myself relaxing at the knowledge that I have an ally inside the Katsuki family.

_Maybe Zero isn't that bad either..._


	7. Nightmares... aren't as bad as I thought

_When I opened my eyes I was in an unfamiliar rink. I don't know how I got here, but I did not protest. After all, I love skating._

_However, before I could step on the ice I notice that someone else was skating._

_It was a little boy, who couldn't be older than ten. He was small and a bit chubby. He had this HUGE beautiful hazel eyes. Every emotion he felt was so clear on his face._

_He was an open book._

_The complete opposite from me._

_He seemed so familiar... I just couldn't place from where I knew that boy._

_The kid then prepared himself for a triple axel._

**_How did I know it's going to be a triple axel?_ **

**_From where do I know that boy?_ **

_Many questions were in my head, but all of them with no answer._

_As the boy prepared himself to jump, a sudden shiver ran through my spine. Something wrong was going to happen... something horrible._

_Flashes of the boy laying on the ice, his blood all over the place, body inhumanly still._

_Suddenly I remembered what was going to happen._

_Why I was so afraid._

_Who was the boy._

_But it was too late..._

_His name died at the tip of my tongue, as he leaped on the air and... RING RING RING._

**Viktor:**

I was startled awake by my alarm clock. I wince when Makkachin fell on the floor.

"Damn it, not again" I muttered under my breath.

Ever since Zero told us about Yuuri's accident I've keep having this nightmare, though the end isn't a coma... Yuuri always ends up dead.

The worst part is that I am never capable of saving him.

As my angel's second qualification event keeps getting closer, they've been getting worse. They spooked me so much that I made a little trip without Yakov's consent, in middle of competition season, to see Yuuri's performance in his second qualification event.

My heart almost stopped beating when he leaped for a triple axel, a tano variation one. Luckily, this time he landed it without touching but it was still a bit wobbly.

Yuuri took home gold, again.

He was going to the Grand Prix.

Alyona was clearly furious, she must taken that jump off his routine. And my angel had to go and pull a Viktor on her.

Luckily, Yuuri beating his own best three times that competition (the third being the overall result) was enough to save him from another long scolding...

But not good enough for my nightmares to stop.

I sighed tiredly, another day of training with not enough rest. Seeing that my luck goes from bad to worse, the first thing I had to see when I entered the rink was Yuuri barely landing his triple axel with tano variation.

I cursed under my breath and stomped towards the dressing room, completely ignoring Yakov's yells. I locked myself in a stool and waited until I regained my breath and I was able to see again, without the black dots everywhere I looked. When I finally was able to calm myself down and leave the safety of being alone, I heard my angel calling out for me.

I put a charming smile on my face and headed towards him.

"Yuuri~!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at him and enjoying how perfectly he fits next to me "Working hard I see" I commented.

"Vitya... what's wrong?" He asked me softly, a concern expression on his face- my heart skipped a beat at the knowledge of how important I must be to put him through this much worry "Please, Vitya, I want to help you"

"Not fair, Yuuri~!" I whined "You know I can't tell you no when you call me that" I complained, blushing a bit at how adorable my angel sounded when he calls me _Vitya_ "Is that... ever since your brother told us about your accident I... I keep having this nightmares where... where you die. I love you so much, Yuuri. The knowledge that you almost died is killing me... seeing you fail that jump is killing me... I keep seeing you all bloody every time you hit the ice... I..."

"Sh" my angel hushed me, cradling my face against his chest while he whipped the tears- which I did not know I had shed. The position was kind of weird, since I am much taller, but I had never felt so loved in my entire life "I am here, Vitya. And I am not going anywhere any time soon... and soon we will be able to tell the whole world that"

I smiled at his words, the promise that in a few months he'll be sixteen- of legal age in Russia. That before I have to part for the Grand Prix, I'll tell the whole world that this angel has accepted being my boyfriend. Knowing that I'll have the chance to make him fall in love with me, and if he doesn't... well, I'll make sure he would never be able to leave me.

"Why? Why do you keep trying that jump, Yuuri? I know that you are scared, Alyona would understand- not many skaters use tano variation anyways" I demanded to know, it might help calm my restless mind.

"I... everyone back home always laughed at me, mocked me, because I liked ballet, because I dreamt of being a professional ice skater, because I am fat... they always laughed and told me that I was fooling myself, that I was never going to be good enough... when I failed last year at the Grand Prix I thought they were right... that I really did fool myself... but Alyona-sensei came. She picked my pieces up and put me back together, Vitya I won two gold medals!" He exclaimed, his expression telling me that he still couldn't believe it.

I made a mental note to send all of those who had hurt my lovely angel to hospital when I visit my lover's home town.

Hurting my piglet is unacceptable, only _I_ can do that.

"Yes, both times it was only for a small margin of points but still I won them. If my anxiety hadn't gotten the best out of me, then maybe I could have done better. Vitya, do you understand what being the favorite to win means to me? It is almost a dream come true... it makes me almost believe I have a change at skating one day on the same ice as you" he continued, completely oblivious of my dark thoughts.

I wanted to protest and say that I know he will skate on the same ice as me one day, but kept silent- it was Yuuri's time to vent now.

"I can trust my jumps, to not have second thoughts about falling every time I take a leap. My triples are good, may salchow might need some work but it's a big improvement. If you would have told me a couple of years back that I would be making a bet with my coach so she could teach me a quad, I would have laughed at you and told you that if I attempted a quad I would only end up breaking my neck... that I was never going to be good enough" his voice was now thick with emotion, I could tell he just swallowed down a sob "I am not afraid of falling, I am afraid of proving them that they were right all along about me"

My dark thoughts turned murderous.

 _I am going to kill every single old class mate, Yuuri ever had._ I made that promise in my head.

"I need to prove to them that I am good enough... that _they_ were the ones that were wrong not me"

"Yuuri, my ангел, if you are doing it for that reason stop right now" I told him, ignoring the pang in my chest when he threw me an incredulous look- as if I had just betrayed him "There are always going to be people out there that are going to hate you, envy you, that will feel jealous and threatened by your obvious talent and beauty" I smirked, enjoying being the one that put that blush on Yuuri's cheeks "The only thing that you can do is let them hate you, haters gonna hate. That's it. You cannot change that. What you can do is not let it affect you, you know who you are and that's all it matters. You have friends and family that know who you are and love you. I know who you are and am in love with you. Keep that in mind and you'll be fine. Don't do this for them. If you want to keep up the bet, do it for you"

His expression of astonishment would have hurt if it weren't so adorable. I would have kissed those pucker lips, if I trusted myself to stop with only a kiss.

"Ok" he finally said, smiling brightly at me- making my heart skipped a beat again "I'll do it for me, not for them... and you better come to me if you keep having those nightmares. Boyfriends ought to help each other, don't they?

I might end up having a heart attack at how many times my heart skipped a beat in only a conversation.

But what turned that might to a will, was the chaste kiss my angel placed on my lips before rushing out of the changing room and back to practice.

No amount of yelling or punishment Yakov put me through, for loosing important time of practice, was able to take the goofy smile off my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ангел (Russian) = angel (English)


	8. One step closer

**Yurio:**

I winced as I watched Yuuri fall from his triple lutz-triple axel combination. Ever since he qualified to the Junior Grand Prix he’s been training hard. He already had the triple flip-triple lutz down and he lands the triple axel with tano variation eight out of ten times. What he does have to do, is work on steadying the landing of the triple axel with tano variation, as it’s still wobbly. Other than that, he is still having trouble with the other combo of the routine. Even with the stamina he has, this routine pushes him to his very limits and demands more. 

That’s one reason why Alyona-sensei decided that after the Junior Grand Prix there would be no more tano variation, as it strains my idol too much- more than it is worth it. She would have taken it out by now, but Yuuri wanted to try and land it cleanly one, in a competition, one more time.

His dedication and hard work, is one of the things why I admire the most of him. My idol is indeed the best! But I did notice something, that even though he wants to prove his worth, he also knows when to stop. I should learn from that. Alyona-sensei told me about many athletes that pushed themselves more than their bodies could stand and ended up not being able to practice the sport they love.

I don’t want to end up like that! I love ice skating and want to be able to skate all my life. I won’t be stupid and push myself too much. At least, I have Yuuri, Dedushka, Minako-sensei and Alyona-sensei there for me. To tell me when enough it’s enough. I also have my idol’s example to follow. Yuuri will surely be invited to Senior’s Four Continent and Senior’s Worlds. But he informed me that he would turn that invitation down and wait until next year, his been demanding his body too much already .

That’s when I promised myself that I will wait until I am also sixteen to move up to Seniors and that I will be the Junior champion without the use of quads. I am also going to be the one to beat all of Yuuri’s records.

 _Just wait, one day I will reach you and we will compete on the same ice._ I thought, decisively, as I watched my idol try one more time the triple lutz-triple axel combination- this time landing it.

” _ **He**_ ** _deviated_** ” a familiar, and very annoying, voice commented.

“ _ **He still has time before finals**_ ” I replied, not bothering to look next to me. Yuuri was much more interesting than the old man sitting by my side.

” _ **I know. He will pull it off and surprise us all. That’s one of the things I love the most about him**_ ” he sighed, dreamily “ _ **He might even beat my SP junior world record~!**_ ”

” _ **He will beat it**_ ” I corrected him “ _ **And your total score junior world record, as well**_ ” I added afterwards.

" ** _You think very highly of him_** " he said, with an amused smile.

" ** _Because I know he is the best!_** " I growled, not liking being made fun of "Don't tell me that all the 'Yuuri~! You are the best!' is a lie?" I tried to impersonate him.

" ** _Do you really think so bad of me, Yuri?_** " something in his voice made me pause and look at him. This must be serious, he never calls me my name, only that annoying nickname he gave me " ** _Look, I really don't know what I've done. I can understand why others may hate me. I can me greedy, insensitive and mean when I want to, not to mention cold-hearted sometimes. I honestly don't care what others think of me, if they hate me or they love me. But I do care very much about Yuuri, and in consequence I care about you as well. These last few months I've gotten to know you more and found what makes Yuuri adore you so much, you are simply the cutest angsty cat. I love your future dad, never dare to second guess that again... there is something that you need to know: Yuuri and I are in a relationship_** " I gasped at the piece of information " ** _He wanted to be the one to tell you about it, wait until it was his birthday to break the news to the whole family, to see how you would have reacted. But I secretly thought that we needed to have a talk before that. You don't like me, I am annoying, old, childish, and a lot of other things. You've made yourself clear. But can't you try to get along with me? At least, do it for Yuuri. I promise I'll get you a cat as a gift for your novice debut, I'll even be the one to convince Yuuri to let you keep it"_**

 ** _"I don't hate you... old man"_** I confessed, hugging the cat plushy- Alyona-sensei gave me- closer " ** _I just... I've always known what a big fan Yuuri is of you. I kind of admired you as well, not as much as Yuuri of course! But I've seen the videos of your skating... you are pretty good_** " I admitted, beguilingly. Hiding my face in my plushy, to evade Viktor's victorious face " ** _It was kind of a disappointment to find out that you are even more childish than me... but that's not why I hate you. That's why you annoy me! Though, it does make you more human and eases the nerves to see that you are not a god_** " I commented, more to myself than to him.

" ** _Then, why do you hate me?_** " he asked me, once I've fallen silent. 

" ** _Do you know what happened to my biological parents? Why it's only my dedushka and I? Why I have to look towards a fifteen years old skater for a paternal figure?_** " I fired back, still not being brave enough to face him.

" ** _No. I asked Yuuri but he said that it wasn't his past to share. That once you've felt confident enough, you would tell me_** " I had to smile at his answer... it was very Yuuri like.

" ** _My dad died before I was even born, he was a police officer_** " I told him " ** _My mamma... well, from what my dedushka told me she was never the same. Even when she was still around, she wasn't really there for me. The only time I remember she doing something I was grateful for was when she took me too see Yuuri perform, even then she was doing it for her own gain. But seeing Yuuri soar across the stage was enough for me to forget about all my troubles_** " I finally took my face away from the plushy, returning my gaze towards the ice. I smiled, enjoying how beautifully my idol was skating. 

 ** _"She then met a man"_** the smile vanished from my face at the thought of him  ** _"He doesn't like children that aren't his and told mamma that if she wanted to marry him, she had to get rid of him. I didn't even know his name. The next thing I know I am being left at the door of my dedushka's house and mamma was handing him the papers that showed she was getting rid of any legal obligation towards me, and was handing it all to my dedushka... my mamma left me for a man whose name I didn't know"_** I gave a small, broken, watery chuckle at how ridiculous it sounded out loud **_"His name is Sasha, by the way_** " I added, simply because I felt like it

" ** _I hate you Viktor, not because you are childish, but because you want my Yuuri. He isn't simply my idol, he is my hero as well. I will finally break if someone tries to take him away from me... I can't loose him as well. You being with him means that he'll choose you over me. You might not want to force that decision on him now, but what will happen when you change your mind? When you no longer want me around and will make Yuuri get rid of me?_** " I questioned him, finally being able to face him again- I was met with an expressionless face.

He then gifted me with a small, but honest smile- the kind he only gives to Yuuri.

" ** _I know Yuri, I am a manipulative bastard. Please don't tell Yuuri I used that vocabulary in front of you! But at the end of the day, I am a manipulative bastard. You know what does that mean? I will always do whatever is in my reach to get what I want. I am an obsessive and, you may say, dark person. I don't like people that much, I feel affection for them but if I loose them I wouldn't loose sleep for them. Yuuri is a whole new story. I love and want Yuuri, like I've never felt before. At the beginning, I thought I wanted to be his complete world. Be his top priority_** " the mad glint in his eyes should have been scary, but I found myself more enchanted than afraid " ** _Then you came into the picture, I didn't see you coming at all!_** " he chuckled, shaking his head- how can he even keep his grace while shaking his head?

" ** _Do you know what was my first thought of you?_** " he asked, I nodded my answer- not really knowing if I wanted the truth " ** _What the heck is this kid doing here? He is stealing my angel's attention from me! The next thing I know, I am complaining about Yuuri hogging all the attention of the little fairy, who only mere minutes ago used to be a scowling alley cat. At first, I wanted to get closer because it was a must to be really accepted by Yuuri as his partner. Slowly, it was because I wanted to be accepted by you. Yuri, you shouldn't worry about me changing my mind and demanding you to leave. Firstly, because I want you there, not simply because of Yuuri. Secondly, because even if I, for some strange reason, lost my head and told Yuuri to choose between you or me. He would choose you without a second thought"_**

 _ **"Does that bother you?"**_ I asked, strangely calmer than before by Viktor's dark confession.

" _ **I thought it would, but it only makes me love him more**_ " he answered " ** _Does it bother you that I am not the prince in shinning white armor the media makes me?_** "

" ** _No_** " I responded, honestly " ** _Yuuri is already good enough for the three of us. He needs a vigilant to do what has to be done to protect him. I am still young and can't do it, so it's your job... for now at least!_** " 

" ** _Can I take that as your approval?_** " he asked, giddily- heart shaped smile in place. 

" ** _This is simply one step closer!_** " I growled, frown back in place " ** _Don't get ahead of yourself!_** "

If I stopped growling that much towards Viktor, if I started to let him teach me some skating tips, if I began complaining less when Yuuri invites the old man out with us, if I held his hand during Yuuri's performances in the Junior Grand Prix, if I let him buy the puddle shaped tissue box so I could throw it with the rest of the fans by the end of my idol's presentation, if I felt my heart burst with happiness when Viktor took the three of us out for dinner to celebrate another gold medal for Yuuri... well, that's no ones business but mine.

After all, it's simply one step closer to a simple polite relationship. 


	9. Back to Japan

**Viktor:**

" ** _So excited! I get to see Yuuri's country_** " I gushed, excitedly at the prospect of visiting my angel's home country with him.

What's even better, is that Yurio came with us! Now that he is giving me a chance everything is going as planned, if not better. You can say we even look like a family. Our flight's stewardess commented on that, when she noticed our seat arrangement (Yuuri - Yurio- Me) and us fussing, all the time, over little Yura- as this was his first flight. Which had me beaming the rest of our journey.

Watching as Yuuri walked hand in hand with Yurio in front of Alyona and me, as we were leaving the plane, brought a smile into my face. A smile that almost never left my lips the whole flight. 

" _ **What are you talking about? You've been to Japan before**_ " Anyone's voice snapped me of my daydreaming.

" ** _For competitions, this is different. This is a family trip!_** " I squealed, happily- not caring of the looks I kept receiving.

" ** _If you weren't so escential for Yuuri's self-cnfidence and my student didn't make you so happy, I would have called the police by now. You need to calm down a bit, Vytia. Otherwise, you'll scare him away. He is only sixteen, hell, he isn't even sixteen yet!_** " she warned me.

" ** _I know_** " I sighed, leaving the fact that if Yuuri tried to run away from me... well, things wouldn't end up pretty.

" ** _By the way, how did you get dad to let you skip so much practice?_** " she changed the topic, surely noticing how gloomy the mood had gotten.

" ** _He didn't_** " I replied " ** _After winning gold at both, Skate America and the Trophee of France I convinced him of giving me some days off. Enough to accompany my Yuris to my angel's Nationals and for his birthday. After tomorrow I am returning to Russia to train for the Grand Prix_** " I nodded at his explanation, now understanding why daddy wasn't blowing phone " ** _He just is a big meanie who is trying to split Yuuri and me! How is it fair that I will have to spend two whole weeks away from my Yuuri~?! You are here, you can be my coach until the Grand Prix_** " I pouted, still sad by the fact I could only stay for a couple of days.

 ** _"I might be a coach, but still an inexperienced one_** " she replied " ** _The RSF would kill me if I caused their ace loss gold, they wouldn't even care of all the medals I brought to our country_** "

" ** _You've been doing a perfectly good job with Yuuri!_** " I protested, not liking how she is talking about herself.

" ** _Thanks, Vitya_** " she looked at me surprised " ** _Yuuri is truly an angel. He is changing you for the better. Before you would have let me sulk and not care if I talked bad about myself_** "

I, myself, was surprised when I realized how true her words really were. Yuuri is truly changing me for the better. Little by little, he is.

" ** _Old man! Coach! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!_** " Yurio called out.

I look in front of me and found the adorable sight of a frowning Yurio with the cutest pout and his hands on his hips, as he was stomping his foot impatiently. 

"Coming~!" I singed in English, throwing myself at them for a group hug.

As we passed immigrations, where we had to be separated as Yuuri was the only with Japanese nationality, I noticed the whispers and the stares. But for once not directed towards me, but towards Yuuri. When we were heading towards baggage claim I realized why.

My angel's face decorated the whole airport!

Not only to promotionate Junior Nationals, but for various products and for dancing as well. They had to drag me away when  I found out Yuuri had DVD's teaching how to dance his choreographies, from when he was a dancer. It wasn't my fault really, I just had to have them. It's a necessiy for me, I would die without them!

When I noticed the mob starting to surround my companions I decided to leave my shopping for later, my sister, my angel and my ice tiger needed my help. We were only able to relax, once we were able to sneak away and were able to get a cab.

If the airport was bad, the entrance to our hotel was the horror. It took as at least an hour of photos and authographs to pass through. Many recognized me and I took great pleasure in bragging about how wonderful my angel is.

It got to a point were even _I_ was tired. After a long trip it was expected. Our only comfort was that Alyona had taken Yurio inside rapidly, being able to dodge the media's flashes, and proceeded with the check-in. Our ice tiger was still too young to be under the spotlight, and that's where he would be if the adoptions plans got out. Luckily, Yuuri's agent was on it and would be ready if it was needed.

I pouted when Alyona told me that I wouldn't be sharing a room with Yuuri, but let it go when she argued that Yurio will need my angel's cuddles more than me. After unpacking, Yuuri took us around Tokyo. He was a great tour and knew the city as if he had been raised in it. He later, confessed to have been here many times with Minako-sensei for dance competitions and recitals, not to mention his summer tours always started in Tokyo.

When we stopped to grab a bite, Yuuri rapidly told us to take today as our cheat day and order katsudon. Though, he was quite sad with the fact that he couldn't join us. But with the determination of now winning gold for having it as a reward.

"Here they make one of the best katsudons I've tasted, though not as good as oka-san's" my angel told us, stopping in front of a cafe.

I took great pleasure at Yuuri's clear excitement, his eyes were sparkling! He even slipped to English with some use of Japanese in his excitement. Thankfully, we were all able to understand and didn't have the heart to tell him.

" ** _This place... Yura, you will love it here. Your papa truly loves you to pieces, always thinking about you_** " commented Alyona, as she clearly recognized the place.

Yurio glowed at her words, already tackling Yuuri with a hug and showering him with thank you's. Not even doubting Alyona's words for a second. I hope that one day Yuri will show me the same trust and care he shows my angel. But for now I simply enjoyed the scene in front of me.

**Alyona:**

" ** _Wow... Japan is amazing!_** " Yura gushed, watching with wide open eyes all the cats. He already rushed to take a cat in his arms and not soon afterwards was surrounded by many more.

" ** _Indeed Japan is incredible!_** " agreed Viktor, already hugging a cat and passing another one to Yura.

" ** _What's this place? Why don't we have one in Russia? Can we have one in Russia? Or can we move to Japan so I can come here all the time?!_** " Yuri fired one question after the other, in his excitement he didn't give us time to answer.

" ** _Calm down, Yura_** " Yuuri chided, but his fond smile gave him away " ** _This is a neko cafe, they are quite popular in Japan. Not only there are with cats, but dogs, owls, many animals really. I don't know why there isn't one in Russia, maybe because is a Japan thing? And no, we cannot move to Japan... at least, not now. Maybe in the future_** " he answered. He still surprises me with how good he is at parenting, because that's what he is doing with Yurio- no matter his age " ** _Yura, you can stay there and play with the cats. I'll order for you. But once the food gets to the table, you will have to go wash your hands and eat. Da?_** "

" ** _Da_** " Yura replied, distracted.

Yuuri still has some trouble with Russian. His accent is still very prominent and he speaks slowly to be able to articulate the words correctly, not to mention the grammatical mistakes he commits when he doesn't have enough time to arm the phrase in his head before speaking. But all in all, he has made an amazing progress. Also, he has Vitya and I correcting him- gently, of course.

"Yuuri" I called out for him, after we had finished ordering.

We were sitting by a booth, nearby Yura so he could always be in our sight. He was sitting in front of me with Vitya glued by his side. My brother was kind of pathetic, when he acted like that. But also, kind of cute... in a very sickening sweet way.

"Yes?" my student replied.

"Let's talk about tomorrow" suddenly both skaters in front if me got serious "You have a huge advantage in comparison to your fellow skaters. If we were being honest, I was kind of shocked at how bad Japanese male skaters are. I've heard about Japan not having that much good luck with male skaters this decade, but after discovering you, Yuuri, I thought they were simply exaggerating... how wrong I was"

"I know... we've had bad streak lately. I'm trying to change that" my student replied, a dark expression passing through his face.

"And you are doing it" I assured him "When was the last time Japan won a Grand Prix? Even in Juniors. I am not telling you this to make you feel bad, I am doing it to justify why I am going to ask you not to do what we had planned for Nationals" they both looked me confused, so I explained myself "The original plan was to change the composition of the jumps for the FS. Put the triple axels in the first half and in the second one both combos. But there is no need for that here, you can win with over ten points of difference if we keep the routine the same. When you get gold you will be invited for Seniors, _then_ we will change the jumps compositions. Are you ok with that plan?" I smiled when Yuuri nodded his head "And no tano variation this time. Do you hear me? I don't want a repeat of The Hague. Or I'll make you do suicides for the rest of the season!"

"Ok!" he rapidly answered, surely thanking every deity that at that moment the waiter came with out food- otherwise, I would have scolding him all over again. 

I kept to myself the fact that Yuuri will surely medal at Seniors and get the chance to compete in Four Continents and Worlds. Even get a chance for the Olympics, after all his resume is good, not to mention he is the media's favorite Japanese skater. That will only make his more nervous and that might end up in an anxiety attack. 

Though, that's for later. Now, I will enjoy my delicious katsudon. 


	10. Kenjirou Minami makes his appearance

**Alyona** :

My prediction was right, Yuuri easily won with over ten points in favor. Everyone wanted a word with him, reporters trying to ambush him and have an exclusive before the press conference. Luckily, neither Vitya or me left his side before and after the medal ceremony.

The only thing they got were pictures of Yuuri giving Yura a cat plushie he had collected from the rink.

It reached a point where we had to call security to fend the reporters to reach the private changing room the JSF gave to my student- privilages of being famous, both the skater and the coach.

"Have they all lost their minds!" complained, surprisingly, Yuuri "Japan normally is more laid down and respects boundaries!"

"I know... it was kind of a shock to me as well" I replied, gazing towards Yura to see if he is being capable of following the conversation in English. I continued once I was sure of it "We will need to contact Minami-san about Yura soon. Those photos they took will be soon all over the news and people will want to know who is that little boy that Japan's Ace is so close to"

"Someone called my name?" someone by the door asked in Japanese, startling us all.

"Minami-san!" Yuuri exclaimed surprised, but relived nonetheless "Thank Kami you are here, we need your assisance"

"That will never be new news, you and your brother always need me saving your asses" he replied, making my student and I chuckle "Talking about your brother, you have visits" he then moved aside, to show Japan's Demon and Ivanov-san.

"Aniki!"

" ** _Uncle!_** "

Yuuri and Yura, both, jumped off their seats and rushed towards the hockey player for a hug. One that was gladly returned. Dimitri soon joined the family hug, Vitya rapidly sneaked as well. 

I smiled at the beautiful scene they made but it made me feel like an intruder, so I turned towards Minami-san. Hoping to find some understanding, but instead I was stunned. Minami-san wasn't alone, he had a small blond kid with him. The boy looked Yura's age, he was clearly a fan of Yuuri's. The boy couldn't stop staring at my student with sparkling eyes and he had this huge smile, he was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Minami-san, who is this adorable boy you brought along?" I asked in English, suddenly gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

The boy was the complete opposite of Yuuri and Yura, instead of fretting under being the focus of attention he glowed... though, I think it was more the fact that my student was paying him attention.

"Everyone, this is my little brother Kenjirou. Kenji, these are: Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky and Alyona Kurosaki. You've already met Zero Katsuki and Dimitri Ivanov. Kenjirou is a figure skater as well and a big fan of Yuuri's. I hope you don't mind" the last part was directed towards my student.

Yuuri simply shook his head, a gentle smile adorning his face. He then, called the younger Minami and presented him to Yura. The boy was babbling in excitement, all smiles, he was practically the personification of the sun. For a moment I thought it would be too much for Yuuri, who was more reserved, or clash too much with Yura, who was all frowns and growls. But my worries were for nothing. Yuuri if anything seemed very fond and amused by him, Yura on his part looked at the boy in amazement.

I saw Yura's lips move which send all the adults nearby in an uncontrollable laughter, whatever he said must have been in Russian because Kenjirou looked puzzled. Once they were able to control their laughter, Vitya, Zero and Dimitri left the skaters to get to know each other and headed towards our direction. I raised an eyebrow to my brother, silently asking him what was all that about.

"Well, it seems that the reason why Yura seems so smitten with the new kid and isn't trying to reap his head off- as he normally would- it's because Kenjirou is like: an adorable kitten high in sugar. His words not mine" Viktor told us, making Minami-san and I laugh.

"I totally see what he meant, look at his sharp tooth, big round eyes and round cheeks! He totally is an adorable kitten!" commented Zero, making us double in laughter.

"You are a good old brother, Minami-san. Bringing your little brother to meet his idol, not many would have done that" I told the agent.

"I have the contacts and know that Yuuri is a good role model to follow" he simply replied "Also, I knew that Yuuri would have never turned Kenji away or done anything to break his little heart"

"No, he wouldn't" agreed Vitya, a look of complete adoration crossed his face as he looked towards his Yuris- both of them.

"Though, that isn't the only reason why I am here" Minami-san continued, gaining our full attention "You see, my parents are both research doctors and are very busy to take care of Kenji... at least, properly. I came to Japan with Zero to watch Yuuri's FS and be here to represent them during the fashion show and the publicity for the festivals. But when I got home and found out that my little brother had spent a whole week in the hospital with fever and vomit I was furious. Kenji wasn't at the hospital because he was very sick, it was simply a stomach bug. He was there because my parents were too busy to take care of their sick son. They aren't bad people... they simply don't have their priorities straight" he rushed to defend, when he noticed all of our angry expressions "I asked them to leave Kenji's upbringing and legal power to me. I can take better care of him, I can manage his career easier with him by my side, I can home school him- I have the credentials for that, I'm not a genius for nothing. Also, in St. Petersburg he will much better coaches than here... the only problem is to find a coach willing to take him in" that last part he said it, looking towards me.

"Me?!" I exclaimed, shocked by the silent request. But also happy that Minami-san would trust me, an inexperienced coach, with his dear brother's training "How old is he? Is he experienced yet? Is he any good?"

"He is ten years old and he has experience in competitions. Also, I wouldn't encourage him to follow ice skating if he weren't any good. He is already in the advance novice division, he meddled gold in regional and nationals. Also, he is the champion of the Asian Figure Skating Championships. The JSF also chose him to compete at the Rooster Cup and the Dragon Trophy this year" he informed me.

Color me surprise. The ray of sunshine has talent... but I am still not sure if I will take him in. Between raising Luba and training Yuuri and Yura I have time for only one more skater, and I want that skater to be special. I don't mean a prodigy like Viktor. I mean someone who gives an unique presence when he takes the ice. I used to be the ballerina, many said that watching my routines was like going to the theater to watch ballet. Yuuri captivates the public with his step sequence, soaring through the ice like an angel taking flight. Yura has you always on the edge of your seat, giving you the feeling that you are being hunted down. He gives you the adrenaline you would only have when faced to a fierce tiger. Yura is also kind of very special. Not only is he an ice tiger, but also a fairy. Depending on the routine, he can also give this feeling of peacefulness and content, as if you were watching something magical. 

But what can Kenjirou Minami bring to the table? 

"Send me some videos of his, I will also want to see him skate live while we are still in Japan. I won't make any final decision until I see how he continues the rest of the season. Also, does he dance? That's a very important requirement for my skaters. Yuuri, Yura and I have a very solid base of ballet. Also, when season is off I will have Yuuri take some summer dance classes. He needs to have more variation in his repertoire. He already chose ballroom for this summer, Vitya will join him from what I've heard. And he thinks that maybe jazz for next summer" I finally answered him.

"Fair" he replied "I will have my parents know that I will come to collect Kenji only after his skating season is over. I will also research for other coaches just in case. It is funny that you mentioned jazz. My brother knows the basics of ballet, he doesn't train on it as much as you and your students do. Just enough to keep him in form and to help his skating. Like many other skaters" Vitya nodded at that, him being one of those skaters that don't pay ballet the respect it deserves "But he has a very strong base of jazz, he trains it as much as you guys do with ballet. Are you planning having Yura take dance summer classes as well?"

"Good" I said, pleased to know I might be having another dancer as a skater "And no. I will have their novice and junior years exploring who they are and what dance they feel calls more to them, but when they move to seniors I will put the summer classes as a requisite to continue training under me. They need to explore more than just one type of dancing... one type of doing what they do"

"I like it. It's the smart decision" Minami-san said, smiling at me.

I really hope that Kenjirou is as good as his brother thinks he is, I want to see that smile more often. Minami-san doesn't smile as much as he should. That's for later anyway, for now I will focus on the press conference. Not only Japan is over the moon with their new ice skating star, who will take Japan out of their bad luck years, but Yuuri is also planing on making his relationship with Vitya public.

I just hope it doesn't backfire.


	11. Big News

**Yuuri:**

Minami Kenjirou is a little too much for me, that I'll admit. But I was never more glad to meet a fan. I was starting to get worried, Yura doesn't try to befriend anyone at school or at the rink. The only kid approximately his age he gets along wit (or as much as Yurio can) is Yakov-sensei's novice student Mila. But now this boy that came out of nowhere, had my ice tiger smitten. 

 _Though, I can see why Yura likes him so much._ I thought, fondly. _Not only was he a fellow skater, he also looked like a cute kitten._  

"You already have three gold medals?!" Yura asked amazed, snapping me out of my train of thoughts "That's so cool! But I will be better" m ice tiger's eyes were shinning with determination, amazement and rivalry. He truly looked quite adorable "What theme did you choose for your debut?"

"Ah, my coach said that I should choose something that I like. And what do I like more than ice skating?! But I can't use ice skating as a theme, or so said my coach. Which is simply stupid" I almost squealed at how adorable he looked pouting  "So, I decided on the closest thing to ice skating. Which ended up being: Winter" Knejirou answered, I've been noticing a pattern. Every time he talks about something he is passionate about, his eyes sparkle " **Carol Bells,** Lindsey Stirling's version for my SP and the **_Winter_ ** sections of **Four Seasons** from Vivaldi. For my exhibition routine I chose **Warmer in the Winter** , also by Lindsey Stirling. They are fun music to dance to!"

That set off Yuri, soon they were both immersed in their own private conversation about ice skating and that cats are really the bets topic to make a routine about. Yura really had a whole speech about it, surely thinking of using it against Alyona-sensei and I when he was about to make his own debut. I, myself, was stunned by a discovery I had just made:

He chose his music using me as an inspiration!

I'm normally a a level head person, who doesn't let his ego get the best of him. But it couldn't a coincidence that I Kenjirou-san is a big fan of mine and that he chose Lindsey Stirling's version of a classic song for his SP, just like I did. Even from the same album! Not to mention that his exhibition routine's song is also from the same artist, who I did once mention is one of my favorites. 

I almost blushed at how flattered I felt at that moment.

When I began skating my objective was to reach Viktor one of this days, to skate on the same ice and stand by his side on the podium. I don't know when did it start to cloud me and not allow me to see my surroundings. I did not notice how I started being the one that inspired skaters, like Kenjirou-san, or helped them decide the path they want to take in life, like with Yura.

These two adorable blond boys, helped me realize the effect I had in people- especially my fans. Something that I was oblivious about, but that was no longer the case. What they did not realize was that they weren't the only once inspired. The boys inspired me to dream bigger, to fight for something more than just being by Viktor's side one of these days... to be a positive inspiration for others.

"Yuuri, it's time" my coach called out for me, snapping me out of my trance.

I gulped, nervously at what I was about to do. Eyes unconsciously searching for Viktor, who smiled gently to me. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves a bit, and stood up to follow Alyona-sensei towards the press conference- Vitya following us closely. When we got there I took my place at the center with my coach, one pair of skater and coach, each by my side. Viktor stood close by but far enough not to interrupt.

"Katsuki-san, congratulations on another gold!" a reporter began, not one that I was familiar with "We noticed that a lot of people came to cheer for you. Between them Viktor Nikiforov, your aniki and his boyfriend. And that blond boy you gifted the cat plushy you took from the ice. Can you tell us the relationship you have with him?"

"Of course, that boy is Yuri Plisetsky. He is a good friend of mine and a fellow rink mate. He trains under Alyona-sensei as well. Though you won't see him compete for a while yet, he still isn't old enough for it" I answered, reciting the makeshift small speech Minami-san slipped in my pocket when I left my dressing room "Next!" I called out, making sure they had no time to question me more about Yura- I wanted him far away of the spotlight as I could for now.

"What does it feel to win Junior Nationals for a second time in a row?" the same reporter with the kind smile from my previous nationals asked "And are you planning on accepting the JSF invitation for Seniors?"

"I feel very happy about getting gold. I worked very hard under Alyona-sensei's care and I am glad it been paying off" I answered "I am very thankful to the JSF for the invitation, which I am going to accept gladly and hope to fulfill their expectations and hopes on me"

"When you medal and they invite you to Senior Worlds and Four Continents, will you accept as well?" a pretty woman asked, insolently.

"If I medal and if I get invited, you mean" I tried to correct as politely as I could, recalling her as the same reporter that gave me a hard time during my previous nationals.

"You are the favorite to win" she snapped back "Also, we have to admit that Japan has no good skaters other than you"

The silver and bronze medal flinched at her words, so did Kenjirou-san. The coaches presents were glaring daggers at her, so did Yura- even though he didn't understand what was going on. He simply knew that his new friend was close to tears and clinging to him because of whatever the mean reporter had said. Alyona-sensei was about to call security and have her gone, but I stopped her placing a hand over hers.

"Listen, i don't know where you've been the last couple of days but it surely wasn't here. Otherwise, you would have seen how talented Japan skaters are. These medals prove that. Did you watch Tanaka-san's flying sit spin? It was magnificent! I really want him to teach it to me!" I praised the bronze medalist "Or Watanabe's triple axel. I can land that jump, but still don't have the height and distance he can reach!" I talked about the silver medalist "If you cannot see it, I don't know what you are doing here. I think you should leave... or I will have security take you out"

"You can't do that!" the reporter was seething.

"Yes, I can. After all, as you said, I am the favorite" I replied, with one of my brother's famous smirks- which had everyone look at me in shock and amazement. Even Viktor, who didn't even know what was going on "What will you do?"

I raised an eyebrow, hoping it would make me look cool and intimidating. I seemed to work, because she soon was leaving the place. The whole place was applauding and the other medalists were thanking me for my praises and support. Though, I knew they thought I was saying that just to put her on her place. I proved them wrong when I asked Tanaka-san to really teach me how to perform a flying sit spin during the week I'll be staying in Japan. Lucky me, Tanaka-san lives and trains in Tokyo. He accepted, eager to skate alongside with me. it seems that he also was a fan.

The press conference continued smoothly, no other problem surged. Until, the so waited question was asked:

"Katsuki-san, what is your relationship with Russia's hero Viktor Nikiforov? He is a fellow rink mate but he doesn't train under Alyona-sensei. Are you both so close that he would take a break to see you compete even with a competition of his own so close?"

I tried not to show my nervousness or peak towards Vitya, who surely was now looking at me expectantly after hearing his full name being mentioned. Alyona-sensei grabbed my hand under the table, in silent support. Arming myself with as much courage I had left, I took a deep breath for the nerves and steadied myself to answer.

"Well, Viktor was one of the persons that helped me adapt to Russia when I first moved there. He didn't only show me around, but also helped me with the language. He even was the one to design my outfits for this season. He's been a very good friend, I could even say that he is my best friend" I answered, trying to leave as much incrimination as I could from my statement- as how clingy he is or how he's been mentioning that we are going to get married as soon as I am eighteen "Though, that's not the only reason why he came along with us. As you are all aware my birthday is in a couple of days, I'll be turning sixteen... which is the age of consent in Russia"  

I let sink in this new piece of information... many mics were dropped and even some cameras when they were able to process my statement. I was glad I had called my family in anticipation to inform them about my new boyfriend. After a long talk with Minako-sensei and Vitya, they said that as long as Viktor doesn't touch me until I am eighteen they only want what makes me happy. But they want us all to visit during the summer, they had to meet him in person and assure themselves that I am not simply starstruck.

Once they've regained the speech I was being fired with question after questions. Not leaving me time to think or even answer. It kind of started to scare me. Luckily, Viktor and Alyona-sensei were fast to react. My coach asking the reporters to calm down and ask one question at the time. And Vitya hugging me to comfort me. Once everyone, had calmed down we resumed the press conference.

"Katsuki-san, what do your parents think about you dating someone four years your senior? A man at that?" a reporter asked me, the disgust clear in his expression and tone of voice.

"They trust Minako-sensei's judgement and they trust me as well. They also know Vitya would never do anything to hurt me. As for Vitya being male, they just want me to be happy. Also, what's the problem with a couple of the same sex. We are no longer in the past, we thought that nowadays those prejudice would be long forgotten. Not to mention, that there are many countries that legalized marriage between the same sex. I talk for Vitya and I when I say we hope Russia and Japan would join those countries soon" the last part I said it in English, so Viktor would understand and voice his agreement out loud.

"What do you say Nikiforov-san? Why date someone so young and inexperienced like Katsuki-san when you can have anyone? Is it just a game for you?" the same reporter asked.  

" ** _It seems that there were more than one idiotic reporter present today_** " he whispered in my ear, making me giggle. He smiled charmingly at me, kissing my forehead- which caused many fans present to awe at the cute gesture "Listen, do you really think I would get involve with a minor in most countries and withstand the backlash just for a whim? A game?" his tone of voice made it clear that he was treating the reporter as if he were stupid, as if he were dirt "I love Yuuri Katsuki and I know many of you will find our relationship disgusting. I don't care about those who already do because we are both males, they are judgmental bigots. But those who do because of the age difference, rest assure that I would never touch Yuuri improperly until he is at least eighteen years old. I even waited to start dating him until he turned sixteen... or, close to at least" his words had me blushing madly and many people present, reporters included, awing at what a prince charming I landed.

After that the reporters calmed down. The next questions were about how we met, how did our relationship start, our plans for the future, things like that. We already prepared a little story to tell the press, approved by Minami-san, with enough truths that they wouldn't suspect anything. The fact that our rink mates would never give us away helped to calm the nerves, I wasn't used to lying. 

All in all, the press conference was a success. Though, I know that things from now on will be hard. But I have Vitya, my family and friends by my side to help me overcame whatever will come.

So, for now I will just rest for my exhibition routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol Of The Bells Lindsey Stirling: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHrtTd_qTtI
> 
> Vivaldi - Four Seasons (Winter): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGdFHJXciAQ&list=PLUSWVuzU5QEiw1JygFXa0bgAcHJ_3keDN&index=7
> 
> Lindsey Stirling - Warmer In The Winter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfS5boobwi0&list=PLUSWVuzU5QEiw1JygFXa0bgAcHJ_3keDN&index=9


	12. The fashion show

**Viktor:**

During the exhibition show no one showed any improvement from the previous days. Which meant that the low scores weren't fault of nerves, but because of the lack of ability of Japan's skaters. 

The only one who showed a great improvement was my angel. Who, now nerves free, took the crowd's breath away with his routine. He danced to Masterpiece, by Jessie J. Making a nod to the interview where he made known this season's theme. Telling the world that while he is Japan's angel he still is incomplete, that there's still things to work on before his masterpiece is complete.

Meeting Kenjirou seem to help him with this performance. The song and routine took a whole new meaning. He wasn't only working on his skating, to be able to show the real and complete Yuuri Katsuki. But he was working on being the best version of himself. 

The routine was breathtaking and a complete crowd pleaser. Alyona even said that she was thinking of keeping it for later, people would adore to see it during an ice show. I agreed wholeheartedly.

The following day, it was Yuuri's birthday. I am proud to say I beat everyone and congratulated him first. I was finally able to kiss him again. And it was magical! Until, Yurio had to barged into the hotel room and steal his idol away for a breakfast worth a king.

I tried to get angry, but Yura looked so proud when he brought the tray of food, he ordered from room service on his own, that I could only sigh and joined them for breakfast. I realized then how happy I truly was. We looked like a family celebrating the mother's birthday... I _felt_ like we were a real family. Then I promised myself that I would do anything to protect this... to protect _them_. 

We spent the rest of the morning in bed watching some T.V, simply enjoying out time together before Yuuri had to go and prepare himself for the fashion show. I wanted to shoot whoever decided on doing the fashion show the day after the exhibition gala, which coincidentally was my angel's birthday! I wanted to take him out and spend every second with him, showering him with love and attention. But no~, the stupid people of _Angel our Demon_ had to get in the way. Not to mention, all the phone calls he kept receiving. All people greeting him and congratulating him.

My only comfort was how much Yuuri loved my gift. At first, he wanted to return it because of how expensive it was. But after telling him it was from both, Yura and I, and asking our little ice tiger to use his potent kitten eyes he relented and simply enjoyed our gift. Our gift being a brand new pair of skates, with two sets of blades: one normal and the other one pitch black. And a whole new training gear wardrobe, with many animal print pieces- which Yura insisted on, saying that it was a _necessity_.   

If I gifted Yurio the same things... well, that's a secret between our ice tiger and I. Yuuri had no need of ever finding out about it.

I spent the rest of the day with Yura, my sister, Dimitri and Kenjirou, while Japan's angel and demon, and their agent went to get ready for tonight's show. I must admit that I was kind of surprised by how big the event was, Yuuri didn't talk much about it so I simply assumed it was because it wasn't that important.

However, the place was packed with fans and reporters equally. Merchandise of Yuuri and Zero's being sold left and right. Important people giving interviews right in front of the building. There was even a red carpet!

 _Yuuri should start telling me this kind of stuff. I understand that he is humble and doesn't like to make a big deal of things he is involved with. But come on! There is a huge poster of him hanging by the side of the staircase leading inside! And another one of his brother! They are the main entertainment tonight!_ I exclaimed in my head, as I was descending from the limousine.

 _Yuuri simply looks adorable with bunny ears._ I thought, as I gazed dreamily at the poster of my boyfriend.

[ ](https://www.google.com.ar/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwilrI3B8cbZAhVRUt8KHeWqBpgQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.zerochan.net%2F2070384&psig=AOvVaw0lCjNWAoF2eGdfginhMjFO&ust=1519848096112954)

_Zero doesn't look bad himself... but he gives more of a bad boy vibe. Not my type, but by Dimitris lustful expression he totally digs that_. I though, looking at my future brother-in-law.

[ ](https://www.google.com.ar/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj61c2B8MbZAhUimeAKHStgAq4QjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Flilmissfanfic.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FEncore-I-I-damaged-Kuroo-x-damaged-reader-615854950&psig=AOvVaw3WQt1iK-PM48BvQwTIfmjE&ust=1519847686817950)

I was snapped out of my daydreaming when two pairs of little hands grabbed, each, a hand. I looked down and found Yura and Kenjirou trying to his behind me, looking kind of scared. It was only when I started to pay attention to my surroundings that I noticed in what kind of situation we had gotten ourselves into. 

Every pair of eyes was set on us.

 _No wonder the kids are so frightened._ I sighed inside my head, planting a fake smile on my face. _Though, Yura will need to get used to it if he wants to get adopted by my angel._

"Don't worry guys, everything will be fine" I promised them, handing the kids to my sister "Alyona" I called out for her.

That's all I had to say for her to understand. She took the boys inside as fast as she could while I called the press' attention.

"Nikiforov-sama, what do you have to say about Yuuri's claim that you are both dating?" a snotty woman asked.

It took all my will power not to roll my eyes and keep the smile on my face- what a stupid question! I hate reporters like her, looking for a scandal without considering how the celebrity's reputation could be affected. Surely, she's waiting for me to slip and twist my words so it could fit her story. What's worst is that she doesn't even have the abilities to do it, she is a weak player on this game the media adores to play.

"As _I_ said during yesterday's press conference, Yuuri is my loved one and the person I wish to spend the rest of my life with" I replied smoothly.

"Ivanov-sama! Can you comment about your relationship with Zero Katsuki? Is it a fling? And if it is serious, how long do you expected to last? Japan's Demon is known for his short relationships, before moving to his next prey" this time it was a man who asked.

I was about to intervene when I noticed Dimitri almost flinching at the words, surely not liking the extensive number of exes Zero has. But the boy proved to be an Ivanov when he collected himself rapidly and replied politely... or as politely one could be in this situation.

"Zero's past is that, his past. He confided in me about it and told me that the reason they never lasted was because they weren't the right one for him" Dimitri defended his boyfriend, making me smile "He says that he found that on me. We are not a fling, we are very serious about our relationship and we expected to last for life"

"What do you think about the rumors that he is only after you for his money?" the snott  woman from before asked "The same goes for you Nikiforov-sama. It's being said that Katsuki Yuuri is your sugar baby"

This time none of us could suppress the flinch. How could they even _dare_ to think like that about our boys?!

"Are you seriously asking me if Japan's _Angel_ is a gold digger?" I asked her incredulously, this time not faking anything "That the sweetest and purest person in Japan, reason for which he was given said nickname, is trying to scam me? Do you even hear yourself?!" I snapped, making her step backwards in pure shock and some fear. Good "Also, he has as much money as I do in his bank account. He has no necessity of going after mine"

"How dare do you think for a second that the most hardworking and independent person I know would step so low as to utilize his body to get money?!" Dimitri barked next to me. I was stunned for a second, for having such a small body he can be very intimidating "You should all be ashamed of spreading rumors like those!" 

With that said he marched forward, causing the river of paparazzi to move away- afraid of facing his ire. I rapidly followed, clearly impressed by my future brother-in-law. 

We rapidly took our places, the kids between Alyona and me, and Dimitri on my other side. We were on the first row, an advantage of knowing the main models today. 

We waited patiently for the runway to begin. 

The first one to come out was my angel, from what I understood they will begin with casual clothes to then move up to formal outfits. First the angels then the demons, and then all over again.

The angel's casual clothes were simple, stylish but simple. With light and pastel colors. Not that flashy, with the objective of highlight the person's beauty. It did give an angelic vibe, specially when my Yuuri was the face of the brand.

But what caught my eye was the demons' clothes. They were the complete opposite of their angelic counterpart. Dark colors and flashy combinations, with many accessories. The clothes itself screamed DANGER, ROCK, PUNK, TROUBLEMAKER. 

Zero really knows how to rock the punk style. If Dimitri's drooling was something to go with.

[ ](https://www.google.com.ar/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjA-I3g8MbZAhWRm-AKHRC7A50QjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F338825571947611342%2F&psig=AOvVaw07fskf1Gkf8C4cpN1FuUgk&ust=1519847892394622)

Yura specially seemed quite excited when his uncle came out. He _loved_ the demon style. Yurio is spending too much time with Zero, he is staring to ask for cool tattoos like the one on his uncle's back and for a motorbike. I swear one of this days he will be known as the Russian Punk!

I, myself, was very excited when the formal part of the fashion show began. When Yuuri took the runway all in red... he looked like an angel of love: a Cupid. The reincarnation of Eros himself!

With his hair styled back, red shade and that sexy smirk... well, let's just say I did not mind ruining my very expensive suit because of my nosebleed. I almost fainted when we marched down the stage all confident and winked at me. 

Many fan girls squealed, Kenjirou being one of them. I couldn't see my face but I knew I blush adorned my cheeks. When Yuuri finally went back to backstage I was able to relax. I took deep breath trying to call myself down. I also made a mental note to buy that same outfit, Yuuri looks amazing in it! 

"Wow... Yuuri looks so cool!" Yura whispered.

I looked down and found Yurio gaping, with a light blush and looking with wide open eyes to where Yuuri had disappeared.

"You've only figured that out now?" I commented, amused.

I continued enjoying the rest of the show. If later I kissed my angel until none of us could breath or marked his neck with many love bites... well, that's only for us to know.


	13. Chris makes his appearance!

 

**Kyosuke Minami (Kenjirou's older brother):**

The following day to the fashion show, was a day for resting. We've been demanding too much out of Yuuri, a competition and a huge even one after the other- I, myself, would have been exhausted. The only eventful thing was driving Viktor to the airport, the Russian could not let go of my skater, wailing and causing a scene. I've never seen a farewell so teary and dramatic, it was Oscar worth! It took Alyona-sensei and Zero to push him away and towards the boarding gate.  

After a day full of resting, we prepared ourselves for a week full of interviews, photo shoots and the recording of commercials. I knew how important this was for my clients, for me as an agent... but by the end, I sincerely just wanted to go back in time and never gotten involved with this. I was exhausted! We all were exhausted! But at least, everything worked out.

Especially the promotional photos: 

[ ](https://www.google.com.ar/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiewPrd8cbZAhWGc98KHQoNC5gQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Frossomimi.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FKimono-Yuuri-651882714&psig=AOvVaw2ZEmgIVtJJIEYmuYBIoOBD&ust=1519848148949812)

[ ](https://www.google.com.ar/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiJhu698MbZAhXwTN8KHeDaA6oQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F780952391605883899%2F&psig=AOvVaw2INvPEfS3LV_4dlLg6oEY2&ust=1519847820974118)

Photos which, to Yuuri's embarrassment, will be all over Japan. If they weren't famous enough already they'll be now. There won't be a corner in Japan in which their faces won't be pasted... which might be kind of troublesome. Not now, but surely for the future. I should start on a contingency plan now, or we would be caught off guard in the future.

When the hellish week was over, Zero and Dimitri returned to Russia. Yuuri, Yurio and Alyona-sensei decided to stay a couple of extra days. Alyona-sensei to watch my brother skate live, to see if he was worth scouting, as she promised. And Yuuri to have those lessons on that flying sit spin from his new friend/fellow Japanese skater. Yura, stayed because he was too small to travel in an airplane on his own and I wanted to be there for Kenji when he skated his routines for his possible future coach.

" _ **He does have an aura**_ " I heard her comment.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in japanese, watching my brother skate by her side.

"As you might have noticed both my skaters and me have a way of skating that identify us. I practically dance ballet on ice, Yuuri seems to soar like an angel and Yura, depending on the routine, could either be the elusive fairy or the fierce tiger. When I said I wanted something special on my skaters, I meant that! Not a prodigy, but something that makes him highlight from the others" she answered, not taking her eyes from my brother "Kenjirou-san is the playful cat, always with a smile and trying to drag you too play with him while skating. But like a cat he can change his mind at last moment. His jumps, even though you know they are coming, are always a surprise. As if a cat was simply strolling around and then decided to jump and surprise you- a surprise attack!"

"Now that you mention it... his skating does resemble that. But more than a cat, a kitten- they are more friendly" I commented, making her chuckle slightly "I'm surprised you've deductive that from simply watching him skate now"

"Of course, I did not deductive from watching him skate once!" she snorted, shaking her head slightly "I've watch the videos of this season's competitions that you have send me. Also, I searched for every video of Kenjirou-san in YouTube and analysed them" she informed me "I am interested in your brother. I'll tell him that if he medals in both competitions I will take him in. It's not true, I only want him to end up in the top ten- with his ability it will be easy for him. It's only that I want to see how he reacts under pressure"

"If he gets in the top ten, in both competitions, will you take him in?" I inquired.

"I will, at least for a year. I want to see if he reacts positively to my way of training. Sometimes not every skater and coach fit" she answered "Like Yuuri, he would have wittered under my father's tutelage. And he is knows as the best ice skating coach!"

"What about Yura?" I asked, curiously.

"Yura... he would have bloomed under both of us. He would have bloomed under almost anyone really. He is a prodigy like Viktor" she said, after thinking it for a few seconds before calling my brother out "Kenjirou-san, that's enough!"

 _I really hope that my brother can bloom under Alyona-sensei's tutelage._ I thought, as I watched my brother and sensei talk.  _He idolizes Yuuri and being taught under him would be a dream come true. Also, his blooming friendship with Yura is a positive point in favor. Not to mention that I wouldn't have to fear her abusing of my outoto. It will also make my job easier, as three of my clients would end up training under the same coach- with who I already have an arrangement of how each works, so we won't step into each other's toes. But that isn't my decision to make, I will be there for my brother anyways. I just hope his delicate heart doesn't break..._

**Chris:**

Katsuki Yuuri and I became friends when he was twelve and I was fourteen. He was this adorable ballet dancer who travelled to Switzerland for competitions and after winning getting an invitation for summer programs.

He was my summer friend. So sweet, nice and pure. An innocence that for once I didn't want to taint, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy teasing him and seeing him blush madly at my lewd innuendos. 

When I found our his nickname I laughed out loud. Japan's Angel, it suits him perfectly. 

When I found out he was planning to be an ice skater like me, I dragged him to my rink and taught him some tricks. He pushed me to get much better, to not simply satisfy myself with medaling. Cause when Yuuri gets to seniors he will be a very dangerous competition. 

I realized I did not want to compete and just expect to get silver, bronze when Yuuri moves to seniors. I wanted to compete and _win_. My coach was really happy with this new me full with determination.

We both shared the same idol, which I had the luck to meet earlier. Our idol, almost everyone's idol, was the Russian Hero Viktor Nikiforov. He was not what I expected...

At the beginning, he acted like a prince in shinning armour. The same person the media made him look like. Being polite, if not a little airhead, congratulating me on my medals- specially the golden in National, bronze in Europ, after coming sixth at the Gran Prix. Though the fact that I even qualified for the Gran Prix in my debut year is a big feat. I also was in the top ten at Worlds. 

However, when we slowly began to get close and he began to let his guard a little bit down- showing his true colors. He is the most selfish and cold person I've ever met. I would even say a sociopath. Unable of truly caring about someone and destroying anyone and anything that was in his way to obtain what he wants.

I once saw him destroy a marriage with kids and everything, for a simple one night stand, to afterwards leaving the woman naked in a motel room with the heart broken and without her family.

Why do I hang out with him?

Well, as every sociopath he is very charming and before you know it he has you around his little finger. I can't leave even if I wanted... but that doesn't mean that I forget what he truly is. That's always present in my mind.

But Viktor is a fun friend to be with, my best one if I am being honest- not counting Yuuri of course, that cute piggy will always be special for me. Specially since I know that if I am ever in need of help, the one I should go to is Yuuri since Viktor wouldn't really care what happens to me. 

But if I want to show my true colors as well, I can't do that with adorable Yuuri. He would have a heart attack! He is too pure for that. Viktor, on the other hand, is perfect. Cause you see, I am not what you would call a good boy...

I love sex. The more deplorable the better. Gang bangs- being the center of attention is the best-, rape fantasy, toys, BDSM, choking, glory holes... you name it I've done it. I have been having sex ever since I was thirteen. I play with people's feelings to get what I want, even their virginity, and later leaving them after the deed is done or I am bored with them. I don't lose any sleep over it.

I am an envious snake. An a petty person. If I feel that I was wronged or didn't get what I wanted, I won't think it twice before hurting you. I know how to crush someone with words, without them even noticing. Is a special talent of mine.

I don't really care about other people's feelings. Though, in comparison to Viktor I do have people I hold close to my heart and care about them above anything else, even myself. My mom, my dad, my coach, Yuuri and lately this ice dancer that joined the rink, Masumi.

Not that I would ever tell Viktor that. I follow a simple set of rules when I am around him, never get between him and what he wants. It's ok to debate with him if you don't agree with him, he likes a challenge. But there are certain details better not to touch or the debate will end up in a fight... one that I will certainly not win. Like the fact that _truly_ caring for others isn't a weakness and it is possible for people like us. I also know better than to ever have sex with him... my body would end up being destroyed.

I know Viktor, I know Yuuri and I know myself... or I thought I did.

After Yuuri's Junior Grand Prix Final I thought he would retire from ice skating and return to ballet. That's what he told me he would do after I called him to console him- I might be hanging out more with Viktor lately, but I am still a good friend to my cute piggy.

The next thing I know he won Japan's Junior Nationals shattering Viktor Nikiforov's FS junior world record. And he is moving to Russia to train under a three times Olympic gold winner and daughter of the best coach in the world. Not to mention to study in one of the lost prestigious Ballet Academies out there.

Then, Viktor starts to sound more alive... more light.

When I saw the press conference after Yuuri's gold in seniors I figured out what was going on: Viktor is in love with Yuuri. Not only obsessed- though I'm sure his fascination started like that- but head over heels in love with my cute piggy.

Something shattered in me that day. I was furious with Yuuri because he was not able to heal me like he was doing with Viktor, and felt betrayed by Viktor for he was never able to care about me like he cared about _his angel_.

I stopped myself from calling Yuuri for the following week, I needed to calm myself down and not do something out of passion. I care about my cute piggy and I don't want to say something hurtful, like him not being deserving to take Viktor away from the world, just because I was feeling petty.

If we had only been rivals in friendly terms... then, that's another story. But we are not, he is someone very special to me. 

Also, I had to find a way Viktor doesn't misunderstand the relationship Yuuri and I share and tries to get rid of me, because he sees me as the competition.

 _The things I do for these two idiots... I just hope their relationship work out. Otherwise, there will be hell to pay._ I thought, scared of what the future holds.


	14. Christophe Giacometti

**Viktor:**

_I sighed tiredly, as I entered Yakov’s house. I heard shouting coming from the living-room and thanked heaven to the fact that Alyona wasn’t here yet. Sometimes I really think that the only reason why Yakov and Lilia didn’t get a divorce, was for their daughter. And later, when Alyona left home, because they bonded over the sadness that loosing their daughter brought. Right now, the only reason why they aren’t reaping each other’s heads off is because they want Alyona to accept them back completely._

_“I’m here!” I announced, entering the living-room “What are we celebrating?” I asked, when I noticed the complexity of tonight’s dinner._

_”Do you ever listen to us?!” Demanded an angry Yakov “Do you at least remember that ballet prodigy Alyona told us about?”_

_”The youngest winner from the junior division of the Benois de la Danse and USA International Ballet Competition?” I replied, nodding my head._

_”Yes, that one. Well it seems like his dream has always been to be an ice skater and started competing this season. He even qualificated to the Junior Grand Prix Final” I was surrpsied to notice the impressed tone in Yakov’s voice. Not many manage that “Alyona is coming tonight so we can watch it all together as a family. His step sequence it’s good, though his jumps need more polishing. But I will not criticize him that much, since he doesn’t even have a proper coach yet”_

_Now I am more interested. A good from Yakov would mean that the boy’s step sequence is breathtaking, though with him being a prodigy of ballet it isn’t that muhc of a surpise. Curiously, I headed up to my room and looked him up. Hoping to find a clip of his performances and see if he could be the one who finally dethrones me and helps me out of this boredom._

_Ever since I started competing all I’ve ever done is win and win and win... no one has ever been able to take th gold away from me. Not even when I moved up to seniors. At first I loved it, specially the part of discretely mocking the other skaters who could not even get close to how good I am. But with time I started to lose my inspiration and the surprise that characterized me for so long._ _At one moment I thought of cuttinn off my hair, to gain some of that surprise back, but decided not to touch it. I like my hair like it is, much more than surprising the crowd._

_I then began to wish that someone would come and dethrone me. Watching Yuuri skate made me realize that my hoping wasn't in vain. The boy created music with his body, every move he made was simply at the right moment. His routines seem to have a story behind it and he was able to perfectly tell it with his jumps and spins, which seem to follow a beat he only knows._

_I spent the rest of the night waiting impatiently for the JGPF to start and stalking Yuuri Katsuki through the net. I found out his nickname and praised whoever had came up with it, it was simply perfect! Because Yuuri truly was an angel on ice. And on stage as well, I found out after finding the video of his _USA International Ballet Competition.__

__Not only was he an incredible danseur and skater, it looks like he was also the perfect boy. Well manered, polite and soft spoken. From what I got from the interviews I was able to find in the short time I got before Alyona came._ _

__His shyness was simply adorable!_ _

__**If I only could convince Yakov to take Yuuri in.** I had thought, when I found out that my angel didn't have a solid coach. **Then we could get to know each other, spend so much time together... I would have MY muse by my side**._ _

"Viktor! Vitya, please wake up! The plane is about to land" the sweetest voice in the world, called out for me. And how could I ever not answer? "There you are" he sighed, a smile full of fondness and love decorating his face as I woke up from my dream.

It was kind of scary how much attached I got a skater I had never met, simply over some videos. There must be something wrong with me... but watching him look at me with so much adoration, as if I had hung the moon and stars for him made all those fleating thoughts go away. I did not care that he was changing me or that he has so much power over me.  

I love Yuuri Katsuki and I will do everything to assure he will stay by my side. That he will never find out about my dark side...

Wanting to make those dark thought go away, I leaned down and kissed the most perfect lips I've ever seen. They were as soft as they look, though a bit chapped from training so much time in a cold rink and not taking good care of them. I made a mental note to buy him the Gucci lips glam, that I like so much, and let myself enjoy his sweet lips which always seem to taste of melon.

I enjoyed his melodious giggles and later had a strong desire to kill the flight attendant when she broke us apart because we had to leave the plane. Though when I found out that we were the only ones left and everyone else had gone by now, I conceded on the fact she might have been right on interrupting us. 

However, what save her life was how adorable MY Yuuri looked when he blushed embarassedly. Though, MY Yuuri always looks adorable. So, I let him drag me out of the plane and tried to keep the teasing to a minimum- the last thing I need is to cross a line and really bothering Yuuri.

After getting our bags and heading to the exit, we were swarmed by a hoard of fans. It seems that even in Turin, Italy, I am famous. At least, for those belonging to the ice skating community.

However, this time around I did not act pleased by having dedicated fans- who really are simply annoying bratty girls who believe have a right to me just because they are fans. This time around I was honestly pleased. It seems that branching from my official fans club and Yuuri's a new fans club was created. 

A Victuuri fans club!

As in Viktor + Yuuri = Victuuri. A ship name for us! I was so pleased that I gifted them with the first honest smile- my heart shaped one of course. They already had t-shirts, jackets and banners to support us. They weren't only screaming my name, but _both_ of our names.

Though, that doesn't mean I let my guard down. With one arm around MY Yuuri, keeping him securely by my side, I signed autographs with my free hand. Taking photos with them and Yuuri. But also looking for Yakov in the crowd. However, with so many screaming girls clouding me it was a bit difficult. Luckily, Yakov was the one to find us, with some security guys to keep the girls at bay. However, that didn’t mean it was safe to let go of Yuuri. Only _I_ can keep him safe, so I made sure to never let go of him- not even when we got to the taxi. 

“What got you so gloom?” I asked MY angel, soflty, when I noticed his sad face as he looked out of the window.

”I just miss Yura... I know we couldn’t bring him with us to keep him away from the press as much as we can for now. That the GPF is a big deal and if he were to be seen with the three time golden medalist, they will hound him. But it’s the first time I left his side for so long, since I moved to Russia. He came to all my competitions for the Junior Grand Prix” he confessed. 

I thought I love all of his smiles: the polite ones, the embarrassed ones, the fluster ones, the fond ones, the maternal ones, the happy ones... but I loath when he smiles with so much sadness. It simply breaks my heart.

”He will be cheering for us back at home, so don’t worry. When he is old enough to handle the press he will come with us to every competition” I assured him, trying to be of comfort. 

His smile turned from a sad one to a fond one, which I count that as a win. I ignored Yakov’s judgeging eyes and focused on brightening Yuuri’s day. I was so engrossed that I did not even notice when the taxi stopped in front of our hotel. The same thing that happened on the plane. Though, this time Yakov did not leave us behind but he snapped at us and ordered us to get off the taxi.

Why do one need enemies when you have family like this?

Everything was going fine, better than fine if I am being honest. But when I entered the hotel loby and saw _him_ , I remembered that he had also qualified to the Grdn Prix Final. Which really was kind of impressive, this being his debut in seniors. I really like Chris, he is my best friend after all. But the last thing I want is him acting like the flirt he is and causing a misunderstanding between Yuuri and I. Or worst, MY Angel finding out how depraved I really am...

Though, what happened next really surprised me. It wasn’t Chris the one who reached for us but _Yuuri_ the one who rushed towards him, calling out his name before leaping into his waiting arms. Then, I realized that Chris was with MY angel on his JGPF last year. My blood was boiling in anger, not liking were my thoughts were leading me.

I might be a bad person, playing with people like puppets. But Chris was an succumbus feeding from the innocents and toying with them, as if they were mere dolls for his amusement. I was tempted to simply go there and rip my lover away from those filthy hands, that heaven only knows were they have been. But Chris was ahead of me and distanced himself rapidly, when he noticed my glare. 

 _At least, he’s still smart._ I thought.

“Vitya! This is my friend from juniors, Christophe Giacometti. But he prefers being called Chris. He moved to seniors this year and he already qualified to the GPF! Isn’t that amazing!” Yuuri presented us, excitedly. I put on a fake smile, not wanting to show how jealous I really was of someone else getting praises from MY angel. Specially another skater! “He is like an older brother to me, we both got the same qualification events and he helped me with my anxiety on them... and even when I lost the JGPF, he comforted me after my loss...”

”It wasn’t your fault, Yuuri. If my cat would have died I don’t think I would be capable of skating. What you did was very brave and took a lot of courage” Chris tried to comfort my sad lover.

I then noticed that Chris was not acting the way he usually behaves with others. He wasn’t molesting Yuuri or flirting, he truly was acting like an older brother. That helped cool down my anger but still not enough to be comfortable with how much contact they were having. Noticing this Chris stopped touching Yuuri.

”Ne, Yuuri, why don’t you go to Yakov’s side and help him out? I already know Viktor, we are friends, and I would like to catch up with him. Thanks to the competitions we hadn’t been able to talk with each other that much” the Swiss skater requested, gently.

”Of course!” Yuuri rapildy agreed and took off just like that.

”Calm down Viktor, I only see Yuuri as a little brothe and would never be interested on anything else. I’ve met him when he was barely a boy and the thought of doing anything else with him is disgusting. I still see him as a ten years old boy, with rosy baby cheeks” Chris assured me.

”How did you two meet?” I demaned, now it made much more sense.

There was no way that shy Yuuri would be so comfortable with another skater he only saw in a couple of competitions.

”When he was still a dancer, he won many scholarships for summer programms of ballet in Switzerland. I became a fan of his, I truly was devasted when he announced that he was leaving ballet for ice skating” he informed me.

”Ok. I will allow this friendship, cause it seems that you know how to pass his barriers and help him with his anxiety. Also, you make Yuuri smile which is always a plus” I said “But, if I see _one_ wrong move I will chop those hands off and feed them to Makkachin. Are we clear?” I threatened, smirking when he gulped nervously and nodded rapidly.

I still have the touch, no matter how much softer I’ve became ever since Yuuri came into my life. 

Much more calmer now, I headed towards Yuuri and Yakov, ready for another gold medal.


	15. Discusions, competitions... and anxiety.

**Yuuri** :

As expected Vitya won his fourth gold medal at the Grand Prix and in Nationals. Chris did better than most expected, me included to my shame, and medaled bronze. Only by one point but he still made it to the podium in his debut year. I was so happy for him that I decided to award him with a dance, his favorite routine of my ballet competition days. Which coincidentally was my last performance, Zenbonsakura. As I was already skating it for the whole season by now, I had it fresh and ready to perform at any moment.

Chris was so happy that he was at the edge of tears and hugged the living life out of me, he even promised me to buy me katsudon for a celebratory dinner we were going to later that night with Viktor. Though, I had to declain as I started to notice a dark menacing aura eveloping my boyfriend. I rapidly took Vitya’s hand and dragged him to my hotel room.

You see, many might think that I am oblivious or more likely so pure that I am unable to do anything but see the good in people. WRONG! I lived my whole childhood being bullied and later having those class mates trying to kiss my ass because I was now a winner. I might not believe when someone admires me as much as Yura or Kenjirou do, or when someone says that they love me as Vitya do- I have my traumas, I admit. But that doesn’t mean I am blind to the evil in this world.

I am completly aware of what a promiscuous Chris is or what a selfish and cold hearted person Viktor is. Both of them would do whatever they have to get what and who they want. However, that doesn’t mean I love them any less. If anything I think I am a good influence in them, many have mention it by now. But I know better than to wish for miracles, and for them to become saints overnight.

So, for now I will have to deal with Viktor’s jealousy and possessiveness even when dealing with the one I only consider as a brother. Maybe for ever... but Vitya was worth it.

”Ne, Yuuri~! Why did you cancel the dinner for tonight?” Viktor asked, trying really hard not to sound so happy but failed incredible.

“Because you were two seconds from reaping Chris’ head off” I deadpaned, ignoring the shocked expression in my boyfriend’s face “Vitya, do you really think I am so blind to the evil in this world? I know about what kind of person you and Chris are... no, were”

”And you are ok with that?” He asked, head down so his bangs would cover his face.

”No, of course I am not ok with it” I replied, without thinking it twice.

Viktor whiped his head so fast that I was surprised it hadn’t fallen off. But was surprised me the most was the tears in his eyes... I’ve never seen him cry before, I was kind of impressed he was capable of such strong emotions really.

“So you can cry, as well” I couldn’t help but comment out loud.

”Of course, I can! I am angry!” He hissed, trying to glare but only managing to look a kicked puppy.

”Vitya, ha” I sighed “I will never be ok with people who use others and don’t mind of their emotions. It happened to me before and left a huge scar, one that today still haunts me. But you are changing, both of you are, that’s the man I fell in love with. You being my idol also helped, but no matter how much I admire you if you had stayed being the same as before I would have refused to date you. You may never change one hundred percent... but I love you enough to accept you like that”

”Yuuri~!” Viktor exclaimed over excited, with fresh tears in his eyes and his characteristic heart shapped smile, before throwing his arms around me and making us both stumble over the bed for a night full of cuddles.

One week later we were both in our birthh countries, preparing ourselves ready for nationals... my first senior event...

As I stepped into the ice I tried to contain my nerves, which were messing up with my head, but before I could start with my laps Alyona-sensei grabbed me by the arm.

”Listen, Yuuri. Right now the only one who Is between you and the gold medal, is yourself. You need to stop beating yourself up, do you get me? Right now there are no expectations, right now you are not skating for anyone but yourself. Imagine that you are in your own, that the whole stadium is empty and you are back to being a kid. Because Carols Bells is all about your childhood, isn’t it? When you simply danced for fun... do me a favor and have fun on ice, portray the story of a little angel who dances carefree in the air for nothing but for the enjoyment. No voices but the sound of the violing playing, understood?” She comforted me... though, her tone was more of a demand than anything.

I still didn’t mind and just gifted her with one of my smiles, those I only give to my family, and didn’t even care that it was caught in national T.V. While skating around the rink a few times I searched for Yura in the crowd, I found him with my one-chan who came all the way from Hasetsu to watch my presentation. I gave them a smile and a wave, earning a gleeful cheering from them... and the rest of the tier. I chuckled when Yura almost got into a fight with the girl next to him about who could cheer louder for their idol.

As I waited for the music to start I recalled all those times that I used to play on the snow with my parents, the times I made snow angels with my big sister and specially when I danced under the snowflakes before the snow got too high with Minako-sensei.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for it... then, the music began.

I skated... no, danced on ice. Not on my own, never on my own, but with Yura, like we do every night it’s my turn to prepare dinner. He would always want to help me but we would end up simply putting the radio loudly and dancing around the kitchen like crazy people.

I was having so much fun, more fun than I have ever had in any competition, that I almost missed when the second half of the song began but mostly didn’t care- I had enough stamina to make all my jumps on the second half, it also meant more points. Though, now I could care less for the points and simply enjoyed the cold air hitting my face and the sensation of complete freedom ice skating always gives me.

The triple flip-triple lutz combination went flawlessly. I was having so much fun that I couldn’t stop a giggle from slipping from my lips. I, Yuuri Katsuki, giggled in middle of a very important national competition! Thanfully, it fit the character I was portraying perfectly.

I was so submerged into my memories that suddely I began remembering the first time I practiced this dance routine. How Minako-sensei alwyas mentioned that my movements were so femenine that I could easily pass for a ballerina more than a danseur. How she, as a joke, made me spin with both hands above my my head as those small ballerinas in music boxes.

Without noticing I had stuck my final pose and opened my eyes.

_When did I close them?_

I was overwhelmed when the whole, and when I say whole I mean every single one of them, stadium was on their feet and applauding me. Still a bit dazzled, I absentmindely gathered a bouquet of flowers and a katsudon plushy before I headed towards the Kiss and Cry. Where Alyona-sensei received me with a bear hug and a scolding.

”Didn’t I tell you not to use the tano rotation?! And to do it with both hands in the air when we hand’t even practiced it once! How did you achieve to land it cleanly, not to mention such a distance and height, I will never know. You are a box full of surprises, Katsuki” her eyes were glistening with such pride that I could don’t breah for a moment “That was your best damn presentation so far! We will be keeping it for later exhibitions or ice shows, it is clealry a crowd pleaser. Look, they are still on their feet cheering for you! Come on, let’s go and wait for your results”

I knew that Alyona-sensei didn’t mean it, but her words brought more nervousness than ease to me. Specially, when my results were out: 89. Two points lower than the world record and ten points ahead of the second skater. I even was awarded with a local record!

All the talk about no pressure and skating for myself were thrown out of the window and forgotten soon.

 _What the heck am I suppose to do tomorrow?! They will surely expect so much more from me than I am capable of giving!_ I exclaimed in my head. _Kami, onegai, I need your help!_


	16. Interlude: Friends meet again

**Yuri** :

I love Japan, next to Russia it is my favorite country. I’ve been to many since I was taken in by Yuuri, after all I am his personal cheerleader and he needed me there so he can win medals. I am his lucky charm! I know so because he has told me that many times.

Japan isn’t only the country my idol comes from, it is also the country that has delicious food and amazing parties! Though, Yuuri called them festivals. They were so much fun, people wearing traditional Japanese clothes and some with funny masks. Yuuri bought me one with a cat design! He got one with a dog design.

There were also many stands with delicious food and candies, and some more with games. The one of the gold fishes were so difficult, that thing they gave me to try and catch them always broke! Thankfully, Yuuri knew how to play and won me a couple of them. I even won a Gatomon plushie by knocking down the _whole_ bottle tower in another stand. Gatomon is a character from a famous anime in Japan called Digimon... at least, that’s what Yuuri had told me the last time we were in Japan. I simply had chosen that plushie because it reminded me of a cat.

But the best part of the festival was when Yuuri took me to a special secluded part and we watched together how the sky was decoreted with pretty light. Yuuri called them fireworks... I love fireworks! Specially, while I am being cuddled by my dad!

Japan also have the best cafes in the entire world... **NEKO CAFES**! I can eat while playing with cats, how amazing is that?!

”Yuri!” My friend’s voice called from behind, snapping me from my memories.

I turned around rapidly to receive the older blond with open arms and giggling when his speed had us both on the floor in mere seconds. I really had missed Kenjirou! Skype and mail isn’t the same as having him in flesh.

”Did you see that?! He was amazing!” We both exclaimed at the same time, laughing at the end.

This is why Minami is my best friend and why he is the best! Not only because he is part cat (It didn’t matter how many times adults told me that is impossible, you can’t meet Kenjirou and not be sure that he is half cat. He is too adorable to _simply_ be human!), but also because he understands that the best skater in the entire world is Yuuri Katsuki. His first SP in the Senior division and he was so close to break the world record and is on first place with a ten point advantage.

”My outoto is amazing, all Japan already knows that. But if we want to catch him before he leaves to his hotel we need to leave now” my aunt chastied us, before guiding us towards Yuuri’s changing room.

”Congrats on your bronze at the Rooster Cup!” I told Kenjirou, as we were walking “Though I still believe that you deserved a silver, that canadien is shit! Who does even call themselves JJ? He also thinks that he can win against Yuuri! He is insane!” I growled, still recalling the press conference after the competiton and how conceited he was.

”Liar!” Kanjirou replied, causing me to glare at him. No one calls me liar... even if I am lying “He is a very good skater, not only he has that raw talent but works hard- you can notice that clearly while our group was warming up. Not only that, he someone very confident. And no matter how narcissistic he is, he doesn’t give himself more credit than he deserves. Those are characteristics you _love_ on people! Skaters specially! Admit it! You like him! You are just angry at him because a novice challenged Yuuri-senpai!”

”Shut up!” I snapped, looking away to hid my blush at being found out “Who was even that skater that ended up in second place?” I asked, trying to change the subject and luckily it worked.

”His name is Otabek Altin! He is an incredible skater! A very hard worker really. He is more like Yuuri-senpai and I, not born with a gift like you, JJ and Viktor-san but trained hard and built his abilities from scratch. He has been having a bad run lately, that’s why he isn’t that good lately. But this last season he is on fire! He said that he attended the same summer camp as you, he admired you so much that it gave him the desire to be better. He is a fan and can’t wait for you to start competing” Kenjirou replied, with an excited smile.

I was shocked but pleased at the same time, I was able to inspire someone the same way my dad does... I was one step closer to fulfill my dream!

”When are you meeting him again? Maybe you can present us” I asked excitedly, really wanting to meet that older skater who didn’t underestimate me or envy my abilites but felt inspired by them.

”I don’t have his personal contacts, though I really wanted them. He was so kind to me and friendly to me! If not a bit quiet... the worst is that next year he is moving to juniors and I won’t have a friend to compete with!” He pouted and I felt bad because I might have lost my chance to meet my first fan outside my family “Luckily, he will be competing with me in the Dragon Trophy so I might get another chance to befriend him. You should come!” He suddenly, invited me.

”Yes!” I answered, without thinking it twice, eyes surely glittering in excitement but then deflated “But I have to ask Yuuri first... he is my guardian after all. He surely will say yes if it doesn’t overlap with any of his competitions and if Alyona-sensei allows it”

”I’m sure he will say yes. After all, Yuuri-senpai is the best!” Replied Kenjirou, giving me hope.

”Yeah... Yuuri is truly the best” I mumbled to myself, with a small happy smile.


	17. As expected

**Yuuri** :

 _Yep, I’m fried!_ I thought, as I hid in my private changing room. _How am I supposed to go out and skate now?_

Yesterday, was an eventful day. Not only did I set a local record, but raised everyone’s expectations for me. If I had done average no one would have bat an eye, after all this is simply my debut in Seniors... but I am on first place with a big advantage!

If I fail and don’t end up medaling it will be that fateful JGPF all over again... and I don’t think I can live through that kind of humiliation twice. Specially, not now that I am in seniors. Not after, Yura and Kenjirou visited me yesterday with eyes shinning with excitement. Telling me how amazing I am and rooting for me to get gold.

 _I can’t disappointment... I can’t do that, not after all the hard work I put training with Alyona-sensei._ I thought, getting sader and sader by the minute.

“Oh, Yuuri...” I heard someone sigh from the door, but I was so focused on not letting the upcoming panic attack get the best take over that I didn’t notice who was it “That’s right, breath Yuuri, in and out. You can do it. One more time, in and out, in and out, in and out... there you are” the smiling face of my coach greeted me “Nerves got the best of you? That’s ok, it even happens to the best of us”

”No! It’s not ok! I didn’t sleep at all last night and keep having panic attacks! I will surely mess up all my jumps and disappoint everyone. You will realize I am not worth your time as a coach, Yura will stop admirering me so much and Viktor will surely finally see that there are better partners out there for him! Much better than an underage _boy_ , who is a one-in-a-dime skater” 

SLAP!

I blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened.

One moment I’ve been ranting about what was going to happen when I make a complete fool of myself today, then I felt something hit my cheek. I touched my left cheek and almost winced at the brusied skin. I turned my face to my coach, still in disbelief at what had just happened. 

“Listen to me you little shit because I will not repeat myself twice, understood?” I could only nod at my seinse’s hissed words “I will never be dissapointed on you! You are not only my first student, but the talented danseur that gave me back my love for ice skating and helped me forgive my parents. Yes, jumps are not your best quality but you make it up with your amazing spins and breathtaking step sequence. As my brother once said, you create music with your body. I don’t want gifted people as my students, I want hardworking skaters who built themselves from scratch. I admire those more than the once born with the talent. Do you get it Yuuri? Do you understand that athletes have bad days as well and that you shouldn’t blame yourself for that? That others won’t stop admiring you because you failed? Yura and Kenjirou specially, those two kiss the ground you walk in” I chuckled at her last words but for once didn’t deny the truth in them because I felt unworthy of their affection “Now come, I have to put make up on you. I can’t let you skate with a bruised cheek”

 **Alyona** :

As expected, even after my talk with him the damage was done. I could see that his skating wasn’t one you expect in a competiton, but it looked like he was practicing a routine rather than performing it. Although, his tempo was perfect, every finger on the right position and every spin with grace, his skete didn’t have the same impulse that he normally has.

His two triple axels on the first half of the presentation didn’t have the usual height nor distance, they were... average to say the least. His triple flip landing was wobbly, which made him fall on the triple lutz from the combination. Though, instead of discouraging him as I expected it eased him. Yuuri landed the next combo (triple lutz-triple axel) cleanly, making it the best part of his performance.

I notice how nervous he _really_ was after he stuck his last pose and skated towards me. I gave him his guards and wrapped my arms around him once we sat at the Kiss and Cry. His results, as expected, weren’t all that grate. His performance scores made up for the disastrous technic. If the competition only took into account the FS, Yuuri would have ended with a bronze but thanks to his ten point advantege he got gold. Though, only by 0.12. 

 _The silver medalist surely must be very frustrated by the result. 0.12! If that would have happened to me I would want to punch something... if not someone._ I thought, as I smiled proudly at my student at the top of the podium. _He has a long way to go yet, but he did great for a debuting skater._

**Viktor:**

“ _ **They are coming!**_ ” Mila screeched, running into the resting room to hid with the rest of us.

I heard MY Angel and my sister chatting in Japanese, surely questioning why the rink was deserted today. Adorable Yura making his comments from time to time, mostly to protest about them speaking Japanese when he does not understand the language.

When we finally heard the door being opened and the lights being turned on, we all got out of our hidding placed and shouted: “Surprise!”

I believe that’s the only word we know in Japanese, and am sure that most of us pronounced it wrong.

”Wha-what-what’s going on here?!” Yuuri stuttered in English, too surprised to speak in Russian.

”We made all of this to congratulate you! You are part of the rink, which means that you are family. We might be all rivals on ice but we still have to celebrate with each others achievements and placing first on your first Nationals in Seniors is a big achivement!” I explained, jumping on my lover and giving him a kiss.

I would have used my tongue but Yura was present and the last thing I needed was him kicking my leg for snooging his dad. I then proceeded to give him my present (a pair new blue guards with puddles, so we could match) and then let the others hogg his attention. I sincerely enjoyed how my both Yu(u)ris eyes lightened when they saw the chocolate cake, MY Angel was truly a kid sometimes.

” _ **It is strange for you to let others have Yuuri, normally you don’t let anyone take his attention away from you. Well, except of Yura and me when I am coaching him**_ ” Alyona commented appearing besides me “ _ **By the way, it is a very sweet gesture the one you did now**_ ”

” _ **I am just repaying the kindness he gave me, not to mention that my love deserves this and much more. His SP was amazing!**_ ” I praised.

” _ **But not his FS... you noticed it, didn’t you?**_ ” she commented.

” _ **It wasn’t only nerves, to make him lose so much impulse and energy it could only have been a panic attack. Yuuri had a panic attack before his performance, didn’t he?**_ ” I asked, though I knew the answer.

” _ **Many of them really**_ ” she replied. 

I looked at her stunned “ _ **And he still skated? He even won in that condition?!**_ ” I asked, never prouder of someone in my entire life.

” _ **He is incredible, isn’t he?**_ ” She commented.

” _ **He is... though next time you better call me and let me handle things**_ ” I said, not even trying to hide the threat my words held.

Not even bothering to look at my sister, knowing that her face would only hold an expression of surprise, I simply walked towards my boyfriend and his son... soon to be _ours_.


	18. Meeting new Friends

**Yuuri:**

For some reason Junior Worlds was not something I was worried about, my nerves if anything were for the upcoming Four Continents- my first international competition in the Seniors division. As the gold medalist at Nationals I was given he chance to represent my country at the Four Continents and at Worlds. If I did good enough I might earn Japan some slots at the Olympics, not to mention maybe the possibility to represent my country there. 

 _But that’s for later._ I thought, shaking my head. _Right now, I am at the Junior Worlds. I shouldn’t get ahead of myself._ _I am just getting nervous for nothing._

“Are you ok?” Vitya murmured in my ear as we entered the hotel’s elevator, so Yura wouldn’t hear and get worried for nothing.

”I’m fine” I whispered back, with a shaky smile, and pressed our floor’s number.

”Wait! Hold the door!” Someone shouted from the other side when the elevator’s door began to close. I rapidly placed a hand in between successfully stopping them from closing “Safe!” The dark skinned boy exclaimed as he jumped inside, being followed by two adults “Thanks!” He told me.

The boy was clearly a skater, only a few years younger than me as he clearly was still too young to enter Seniors. One of the adults, was scolding the boy for being so reckless. They were speaking in another language but the adult, his father I guess, was acting the same way I do when Yura wanders on his own and I get worried about almost lossing him.

”Dad!" The boy suddenly interrupted, earning a glare from his father “Look! It’s Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki! They are my favorite skaters!” I smiled at how energetic the boy seemed, his happiness was so contagious “Can I take a picture with you guys?! Please?!” He even was jumping up an down in his excitement.

”Of course!” Vitya answered for us, with an amused smile. It was the first time I saw him giving a fan such an honest smile but then again he must have been caught by the boy enthusiasm as well “But let’s do it when we get out of the elevator, ok? It seems that we all are on the same floor”

”Amazing! BEST DAY EVER! I don’t only get to participate at the Junior Worlds but also I met my idols!” The boy celebrated happily “By the way, my name is Phichit Chulanont! I am from Thailand” he presented himself, extending his hand.

”Yuuri Katsuki, from Japan” I replied, shaking said hand.

I don’t know why, but I got the feeling that a very special friendship was born right then.

 **Viktor** :

As it was expected MY Angel won Junior Worlds, the surprise of the day was that boy of Thailand ending up on sixth. Talking about Phichit there is something... strange about him. I simply can’t put my finger on it.

He was a ball of sunshine just like Knejirou, though Phichit drags you into his excitement and makes you smile with him. He is clearly an entertainer, his style focuses on fun just like Kenjirou’s but Phichit’s isn’t about him having fun but enchanting the public and making them ejoy ice skating as much as him.

He truly is something, but still there is something behind that smile of his that just doesn’t fit with the character his been showing us so far. I have a hunch that whatever he is hidding I will like it, and we all know if I like something then it must be bad. 

Also, for a strange reason I don’t mind that they exchanged contacts or that they spent a rather big time between Junior Worlds and Four Continents on the phone, though I think that’s because I only sence a friends bond between them. Similar to Chris and mine... without sex being involved of course.

”Come on Viktor, you are the one who said you wanted to surprise Yuuri at Four Continents. You need to take a plane right now to get there on time” scodled Yakov, dragging me across the airport to our gate, as I kept daydreaming.

That’s right, after my gold at nationals I soon followed it with a first place at Europeans. Unluckily, Four Continents being so close Alyona didn’t allow her student to miss a single day of practice to come and cheer for me. That’s why I had to convinced Yakov to let me get on a plane as soon as the exhibition gala was over.

I still do not understand why my coach didn’t even try to fight me over my decision. I have a strong belief that it was because he finally understands that I will destroy whatever comes between MY Angel and I. If that’s the real reason then good for me, one less person against my relationship with my love.

Now if he could stop those judgemental looks everything will be perfect. But I still have time for my plan to work out.

 **Kenjirou** : 

“Otabek!” I called out for my soon-to-be friend, waving my hand excitedly when he turned around to look at me. I did not even mind when he simply nodded his head and gave me a small wave, I knew that’s just who he is and he was not doing it because he doesn’t care about me “I missed you!” I jumped on him, when I had finally reached him “We need to exchange numbers now before we have to spend months apart without contact again!” I demanded, beaming when Otabek simply handed me his phone- he was a boy of few words “By the way, did you see Four Continents?!”

”I did. Yuuri Katsuki did very good” my friend praised.

”He did, didn’t he?! A bronze is huge for his first international senior competition!” I exclaimed “Ne, I have a surprise for you. Someone came with me to meet you. Yuri!” I called out for the younger skater.

For a strange reason I did not like how Otabek’s eyes shinned and a smile broke into his face, nor how close they’ve seem after only just meeting. I am not the jealous type, so I did not understand why I was feeling like this. Confused I simply shook my head and plastered a smile on my face, trying to act as cheerful as I usually am and to shove those strange emotions deep down so they wouldn’t hurt anyone.

But then again, _why am I feeling so off?_


	19. Worlds- Part One

**Zero:**

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Minami's younger brother, as he and my adorable nephew were almost jumping in excitement at being able to assist for this year's Worlds.

Dimitri and I were in charge of the two rascals, for Minami-san and Alyona-sensei were handling the press for Yuuri and Viktor was by his side for moral support, not to mention he was also competing. Luckily, Yuuri knows two of his biggest competitions which will surely decrease his anxiety.

"I'm sure you both are very excited, but we better get going or all the good seats will end up being taken" Dimitri said in a soft voice and a small smile, gaining the kids full attention at once.

I smiled at the scene in front of me, a scene that warmed me. Dimitri was surprisingly good with kids, even if he sucks at any other social situation. He will surely be an excellent mother one of this days... a very good mother for _our_ children.

"I'm sorry, Dima. What did you say?" I asked my boyfriend, when I finally noticed that he has been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"I was simply asking if you know, if Alyona has made her decision about Kenjirou yet or not?" Dimitri asked again "He did end up second on his last competition, which makes up a nice record for being his first year competing"

"Yep. The Alyona team is getting a new member!" I announced, making him beam for just a second- he is not one to show his emotions that easily "But right now I am more worried about Yuuri. His biggest competitors today are Viktor and Cao Bin, Christophe he can match and Stephan and Giorgi won't be an issue if Angel can control his nerves. The problem is..."

"If his anxiety gets the best out of him" Dimitri ended the sentence, realization dawning "This is Worlds, one of the biggest competitions for Ice Skaters. If he had not medalled at Four Continents one would have understood that it's because Yuuri is still young and this is his first year at Seniors"

"But he medalled, which means he has the pressure of all Japan at his back expecting him to medal or at least end up on the top six... maybe top ten, if they are being considerate" continued Zero with a sigh, eyes places on the first group that was warming up on ice "This will be tough for Angel, tougher than it has ever been"

 **Yuuri** :

_I can't do this. Why the heck did I accept this on first place?! I am going to make a joke out of myself and disappoint not only my family, coach and friends, but all Japan._

Those thoughts were on repeat in my head. I could feel a panic attack starting to appear but could do nothing to prevent it. The whole ordeal was too much for me, and if by chance I get to go to the Olympics I am sure I'll die of the nerves. I was so consumed by my darks thoughts that I did not notice Vitya approaching me, nor try to help me calm down.

It was only when my boyfriend had had enough of me ignoring him, so he threw me on the ground, mounted over me and kissed me sencessly. At first I was shocked and tried to struggle, I was not a fan of PDA, not to mention making out in the locker's room was scandalous- or at least, in the Japan culture. But little by little I started to get lost into the kiss until I accepted my destiny an let myself be swept away.

Without even noticing I ended up making out with Viktor until it was my group's time to warm up. Luckily, Vitya was on the group after mine.

Throughout the warm up I could only think about how dishevelling I must look and how am I suppose to play the role of the innocent and playful angel when I can only think about how good Vitya's body felt against mine. 

As expected I had the worst performance scores on my life, which were very good for any other skater who does not specialize on performance like I do. I could not really interpret an angel when I looked as if I had just rolled out of bed after a steamy encounter. Luckily, Viktor's distraction helped to relax the nerves and I did not flump any jumps. My scores were good enough to put me on first but I knew it wouldn't hold for long.

I stayed up on top until the next and final group took the ice. Stephan and Giorgi were amazing and their scores beat most of the skaters, but not good enough to take me down. Though I was on the lead only with two points ahead of Stephan. It was only after Cao Bin took the ice that I was bumped down to second place and then to third when Vitya performed. When Chris skated I cheered for him, his score wasn't good enough to beat neither Cao Bin or Viktor but he did beat me. Although, the distance between Cao Bin and Chris was of around five points mine with him was much shorter- one simple point.

Tomorrow will surely be an interesting day. Viktor, Cao Bin and Giorgi will predictably stay in their places, but who will take the bronce or be on fourth and fifth place was still undecided. The difference between Stephan, Chris and I was not that big. One mistake and you are over... and for a strange reason I was not as nervous as I expected. If anything I was excited. I wanted tomorrow to come and see who was the best.

_Let the better skater win!_


	20. Worlds- Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long. Midterms are a bitch but I am back now. Hope you like this new chapter!

**Alyona:**

I sincerely can't believe what my eyes are seeing. My student, the same little piglet that was about to quit after one bad season, has transformed into a warrior angel overnight!

No trace of doubt or nerves could be seen in his persona. If anything that look on his face was one of determination and challene, as he earned up on ice.

Looking at Viktor I noticed that he didn't know what was going on either. Which was a first.

Deciding not to be bother by it for now, I simply proceeded to call Yuuri out and point out what he was doing wrong- last minute tips. After all, this atttude suited this routine the best. He might get back those presentation points he lost yesterday.

But one thing was for sure: with this new atttude he will be able to snatch that third place from Giacometti.

 _This is going to get interesting. I_ thought as I noticed Stefan and Christophe's worried expressins, before turning fierce and ready to crush anyone for that bronze medal.

**-Back in Russia-**

**Minako** :

" ** _So he is back_** " I muttered, as I watched my student skate from the T.V.

” _ **What do you mean by that?**_ ” Asked Nikolai, cofnused, as he cradled Luba against his chest. 

“ _ **When Yuuri used to compete in ballet, he gathered many enemies. A lot of dancers were jealous of how good he was, even though he was still so young. Yuuri never used to get anxious before as he does in ice skating, maybe because he has been dancing ballet ever since he could walk, but in other situations he did. Like during an interview or accepting an award or a photoshoot. Those who were envious tried to reap his confidence down and use that weakness to their advantage. Zero shielded him from most of that harm, but when he accepted Russia’s deal and left Yuuri was left alone. So he created something like another personality. He has not a personality disorde, we checked, but in certain situations when he is pushed to his limits he snaps and transforms into this. A seductive man who dares anyone and everyone to beat him, to defeat him. We nicknamed him: Eros**_” Minako sighed “ _ **If you look closer his movements are surer, firmer and with much more potency. All an angelical warrior on stage… this time on ice. Luckily, it suits the theme of the routine this time but next time it might not**_ ”

“ _ **That’s good then**_ ” commented Nikolai, not understanding why Minako held such a troubled expression.

“ _ **It is… but Yuuri ends up getting in trouble each time Eros appears and there is only Minami there who knows about this**_ ” responded the dancer.

“ _ **That’s not good**_ ” replied Nikolai, now understanding the young woman’s fears “ _ **We can only hope for the best and wait**_ ”

“ _ **That’s what’s troubling, I hate waiting**_ ” added the ballerina, not taking her eyes away from the screen and praying that her student doesn’t get into much trouble. 

**No one:**

Yuuri as expected ended up on third place, though not for much: only half a point ahead of Chris. But such a young boy medalling on his first Worlds wasn’t what had everyone on edge, but this new Yuuri that everyone met today. Especially, Viktor who could not believe that his cute and adorable angel turned into such a seductive and daring succumbs. It made Yuuri much more hotter and interesting to Vitya. Katsuki

It made Viktor believe that there’s still many layers of Yuuri Katsuki To discover still... which made things much more exciting. 


	21. The end... for now.

**Alyona:**

“It’s been quite a productive season: a gold at the Junior Grand Prix and Nationals- both at Juniors and Seniors. Not to mention a bronze at Four Continents and Worlds. I’m completly sure Japan will choose you to be one of their representatives at the Olympics. But don’t expect to be so easy next season...” I began as soon as I got Yuuri in my office, at daddy’s rink, only to be cut off by my usual respectful student.

”I know. Next year everyone will try even harder than this one just because is an Olympic year. Which also means I will have to choose a serious theme to center my routines on. Not to mention that all my competitions I will be surrounded by skaters who already have more than one quad on their roaster. Specially if I plan pon moving up to Seniors. Also, I barely won against Chris this year, if I hadn’t pulled a triple axel tano variation with two hands he would have been the bronze medalist” Yuuri sighed, clenching his fists before looking at me with determination “I know that I disobeyed you when I used the tano variation jump and that you said you would only teach me _one_ quad. But if I want to continue winning and getting better I need you to teach me _at least_ two. Otherwise, I won’t be good enough to stand my ground at Seniors”

He looked at me with such conviction and determination that I, as a fellow athlete and teacher, could not turn my back at him. Also, I know how recklesss athletes are. Yuuri had proven that fact twice these season. I rather have him learning quads under my watchful eyes than getting injured while training after sneaking around my back. 

“Ok” I relented “But you can _only_ , and I mean it this time Yuuri, you can only use quads when _I_ allow it” he tried to protest but I cut him off with a stern glare, one that surely sent shivers down his spine “Listen here, would you rather lose your chance at the Olympics for an injury by trying out a quad you still don’t have complete control over to get into a Grand Prix that will be there the following year? Or miss this Grand Prix and try your best to medal at the Olympics? Because let’s be fair, mastering two quads in such a small amount of time is almost impossible and with only one quad you might not get into the Grand Prix. But you can wait and be at your best for the Olympics. However, if you break your promise once, only _one_ time, I will make sure you won’t skate for the rest of the season. Understood?” 

He paled for a second, the thought of missing almost a complete skating season was too horrendous to not be apaled by the possibility. I felt a bit bad for that, but when I saw it work I knew I made the right decision.

”Good” I continued “Then you take a little break, ok? You’ve done good this season and deserve to rest for a while. Specially with the end of the year’s show at the Academy. Not only you are dancing, but Yura as well. Prepare him for the paparazzi circus that is about to kick down your door. Then you, little Yura and Vitya can go for a two weeks vacation somewhere. Maybe they can show you some of Russia, you still don’t know much of this country other than St. Petersburg. I even talked with your nutritionist, she made you a more lax diet for this following month. So you can enjoy your food without gaining too much weight. I asked her to include katsudon” I soon had myself an armful of a very gratefull little piglet.

“Calm down, piggy” I chuckled, before getting serious again. There’s still important stuff to say “But meanwhile think of a good theme for next year so Minako can start choreographing your routines and get your costumes. Getting back to the topic of quads, normally one would start with a Toe Loop and then move to a Salchow. But the Sal is your weakest jump, so I would recommend you to try a Loop. It has also never been landed during a competition. But at the end of the day it’s your decision. This will be your homework, work hard ok?”

”Hai, sensei!” He replied, eyes burning with something I could not place but made me giddy with excitement.

_This following season is going to be very interesting..._


End file.
